The Unending Dream
by Zombielicious
Summary: Best Friends Amaya and Marriku end up in the Final Fantasy world by complete accident, soon becoming large roles in the story of our familiar characters. How will our heroines affect the lives of the seeDs? Will they ever make it out of the game world?
1. Meetings

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Final Fantasy VIII. Squaresoft/enix does...lucky. Also, I have used a last name from the anime "Gundam Wing W" so dont worry. o.o;;

A/N: This story was written and created by Me, and some of the ideas come from my sister Megan. So we both basicly co-own this story. The characters are both taken from our personalities and we hope you will enjoy this fan fiction. It came to me one Saturday night at almost midnight, so it might not be that good. please enjoy!

* * *

Amaya boredly sighed as she turned on her beat-up playstation two. She plopped down on the couch just as Marikku came in with sodas for them. Amaya was a skinny 15 year old, with dirty blonde hair that was messily tied into a bun with whisps of hair falling towards her cheeks and the blonde hair brought out her honey brown eyes. Marriku was about the same size, but was a year older than Amaya. She had shoulder length black hair with one large bloody red streak on the left side and she had emerald green eyes.

"So what are we playing?" she asked as she sat down on the couch. An up-beat tune came from the tv and Marikku said, "Final Fantasy...thought so."

Amaya and Marikku were both big fans of the role playing game, they often fought over which character they were. Amaya thought she was a Yuffie, Marriku thought she was like Aeris. They never could choose.

Amaya boredly clicked onto the New game option when the opening movie had ending and the game begun, a shore line appeared on the screen, a soft cry of voices filled the room. _Fithos lusec wecos vinosec. _Random words in white text appeared next on a field of green grass, a woman dressed in blue stood on the screen.

"I wish we could be in the game...I'd love to just hug squall, wouldnt you?" Amaya joked, having seen the Full Motion Video hundreds of times. Marriku laughed and said, "Your so corny!"

"dont tell me YOU wouldnt hug squall, you'd be all over him"

"Yeah right! You would!"

Marriku splashed some of her cola onto Amaya's shirt, the next splash coming from Amaya's soda can. Soon, soda was being splashed everywhere. Then, being knocked down playfully by Marriku, Amaya landing hardly on the ground, her half full soda can spilling all over the game system.

Amaya's honey brown eyes widened in pain as she felt her whole body stop moving, almost like the blood had stopped pumping through her veins. She tried to scream out in pain, for help, but Marriku was slumped onto the soda-spotted couch, not moving.

Amaya saw black, she tried not to give in to this darkness, but she was overhwhelmed.

Amaya felt herself covered by cloth, thin and scratchy at her skin. She opened her eyes lightly, but closed them quickly, a bright beam of golden sunlight hit her straight in the face. "what is going on..." She mumbling, sitting up on the uncomfortable bed she was laying in. She was laying in little office type room.

"So you're awake now?" A womanly voice came from the front of the room. An older looking woman was sitting at her desk, typing away at her computer. Her hair was light brown, a few streaks of grey in it. She wore a long white jacket, like a doctors. The woman got up from her computer chair and walked towards her.

"So, say your name for me," She said. Amaya raised her eyebrow at this woman. where was she? this place seemed all too familiar, she rubbed at her face.

"Amaya Khushrenada," She said.

The woman walked to her desk and typed in a few things and she said from her desk, "Well, your not a student here. Where do you come from?"

"Amercia" Amaya said. _How stupid are you lady? _Amaya said, getting out of the bed. She still wore her old jeans and band t-shirt, with a few splashes of cola on it.

"...s'cuse me, but I dont think theres no such thing as America," The old woman said, "Do you mean Galbadia? Dollet?"

Amaya's eyes widened. Galbadia...Dollet...She was right. This was all too familiar. Galbadia and Dollet were towns from Final Fantasy, she was in the infermary from inside Balamb Garden. "This isnt happening..."

"What garden do you come from?" Dr. Kadawaki said. Amaya clearly remembered the main character squall awakening in the infermary when he and Seifer were training. She couldnt just say 'well, i come from a diffrent world called earth and this is all just a game! good-bye!' She had to think fast.

"Oh, im from Galbadia Garden. I must have gotten hit hard on the head or something...I just transferred, im not sure why my information wouldn't already be in the school's records."

The doc nodded and she walked towards the next bed, and Amaya seen Marriku laying in the bed, her eyes closed. "is this a friend of yours?" Dr. Kadawaki said, checking her pulse. "Yes, we are both Transfer students from Galbadia." The doc nodded once again and retreated back to her computer.

Amaya seen Marriku stirring and once she seen the girl's emerald eyes open, she placed her fingers to her lips. Marriku's eyes squinted at Amaya and she said, "where the hell are we?"

"try not to freak out...But...We are in Balamb Garden" Amaya said, glancing back at Dr. Kadawaki to make sure she wasnt watching. "If she askes you anything, say your a transfer student from Galbadia." Marriku looked ready to question, Amaya wanted to question this whole world, but she pleaded pleaded, "do it!"

"Is she awake?" The doctor came back, seeing Marriku sitting up and talking. "Well, say your name for me, miss" She said.

"Marriku Yurameshi," She replied, acting very smooth.

"Well, Miss. Yurameshi, Miss. Khushrenada, i think you are ready to leave. Go to the third floor to talk to the headmaster, he should give you your dorm rooms and what not."

Amaya and Marriku bowed to her, and left the room, entering a hall area with plush grey carpet. "can you please tell me whats going on!" Marriku hissed at Amaya. "I may sound crazy, but i think we are stuck in the freaking game..." "this is a bad...no wait, this is a good dream!" Marriku said, smirking.

"how can you be joking at a time like this?" Amaya said, placing her hands on her hips, glaring at the tacky tan wallpaper, "We have no records! We are so going to be busted! How are we going to get home!"

"Relax! Well, we need weapons and we'll just have to make a bunch of crap up to Cid" Marriku said, leaning against the walls. "Everything will be fine, trust me. just think...we can try the hotdogs in the cafeteria!" Amaya raised an eyebrow at her friend and chuckled. "we will need a seriously good story."

Amaya and Marriku stepped out of the hallway and they both gasped. They had always immagined what the garden would look like. It was hard to believe that they were experining it, for real. A large fountain stood in the middle of this enormous room, the fountain made a circular path around the garden. every few feet, there would be an opening for a path to another wing of the garden. plants were decoratively placed in every corner, and some wooden benches were placed here and there.

The students, wearing their dark blue uniforms, walked towards the classes and other areas, carrying books and laughing with their friends. "now...third floor..." Amaya said. She didnt notice Marriku didnt followed. Marriku sat on one of the wooden benches and giggled to herself, laying down. Amaya turned around and her eyes widened, running to her friend as the students looked at them. Marriku was sprawled out on a bench, humming.

"what are you doing?" Amaya whispered nervously at her friend, as she pulled her to her feet. "Nothing...just getting used to the garden. We should get used to it, who knows when we will go home!" they then headed towards the left, looking for that familar directory near the glass elevators.

When they found it, Amaya and Marriku hyperly ran up the stairs and into the elevator. They had a smooth ride towards the 3rd floor, they came upon Headmaster Cid's Office. There was a large glass window, out looking the hillside and little town of Balamb. There was a desk towards the window, the large comfy chair was faced towards the window.

"Um...Heya!" Marriku said, trying not to seem unprofessional. "Headmaster?" Amaya said. The chair turned around and they seen familar headmaster Cid, wearing his little crimson vest and his little reading glasses placed expertly at the bridge of his nose.

"Welcome" He said, getting up. "Now, what is the reason for you to come to my office?"

"well, I am Amaya Khushrenada, and this is my good friend Marriku Yurameshi. We are Transfer students from Galbadia Garden" Amaya said. Cid looked and said, "I have not been informed of this earlier." "well, it, uh, all happened very suddenly," Marriku said.

"well, i guess i am fine with this. Now, where are you belongings?" Cid asked, leaning on his wooden desk. "Well, we were hurt while traveling here and everything was stolen from us...our weapons, clothes, and all of our money!" Amaya said, trying to put on a horribly sad face. She wasnt a good actor, Marriku was the actor.

"I see" Cid said, his brown eyes scanning towards a large closet that was tucked into the corner of the room. It was hidden in the "vast-ness" of the window, Amaya hadn't noticed it was even there. "well, i DO have some weapons on hand. Maybe...think of this as a Welcoming gift"

He walked towards the chesnut case, pulling a ring of keys from his baggy tan pants. He pulled a little copper key from the ring and unlocked the case. Two weapons were set in this case. Amaya could see Marriku's emerald eye glow as she set her sight on pair of twin katanas. Back at home, Marriku had a old katana from her grandpa, and she loved them dearly.

They were made of a light, golden looking woodish-material, a crimson japanese character was placed at each handle. The symbols meant "Strength" and "Honor". the casing for the blade of the Katana was a midnight black color, decorated with tiny pink cherry blossoms. Writen in a blood looking substance on the case, was "stand for what you believe in" written in japanese calligraphy. The seeth was a matching midnight black striped with bright red.

Amaya seen a beautiful staff set next to the katanas. The handle of the staff looked like silver, a tiny golden cherry blossom bangle hung from the handle. The staff itself was a moonlight color and had an silver replica of the moon on the very tip. A faint black outline of a wolf like animal was shone on the staff.

"choose wisely" Cid said, his voice seemed dark and distant. But, once they had their weapons in hand, Cid became happy. He gave them school books, which they would study and the keys to their dormitory. Amaya was relieved that she could share a dorm. with Marriku.

They thanked the headmaster and took the elevator back towards the first floor. They took the circular path towards the halls which would lead towards their dormitory. Amaya was ready to sleep. She held her staff carefully, not wanting to get a single scratch or knick on it. Their dorm number was '223'.

They found their dorm room and happily entered. There was a little sitting area, with a small, clean wooden table and 2 matching wooden chairs. There was 3 doors, two of them were rooms and one was a quiet looking bathroom. In each bedroom, there was an empty desk next to a queen sized bed with blue and grey pillows and comforters.

Also, their school uniforms were laid on the bed. Amaya loved the blue hue of the uniform, she excitedly put it on, feeling happy for the second time today. "Amaya! I think i dropped one of my books outside" Marriku said tiredly from her room, she trudged over to the door and Amaya heard a 'scream' and a loud thump noise.

Amaya walked outside and almost fainted when she seen her friend on the floor with Squall leonhart.

* * *

This installment might not be as exciting as the others, but we are leading up to the great chapters! Please Review! Thanks for reading.


	2. The Fire Cavren

A/N: Still hoping for some reviews! but, since there is TWO main characters in this story, i thought it wouldnt be fair to just have it set on one persons point of view, so the chapters will be either in Amaya or Marriku's POV. This chapter was in Marriku's POV, the last one was in Amaya's. enjoy!

* * *

Marriku sat on her comfortable bed and sighed happily. at home, she only had a twin bed. She was happy they had their own private, luxurious bathroom. She filed through her books, one about magic, one about GFS, and she thought she had one about weapons. 'I must have dropped it' she thought as she headed towards the front door of their dorm.

She headed out and got knocked into someone, she fell and hit her head on the wall. "ugh," She said, she felt her hand touch someone's leg. She opened her eyes and seen Amaya standing outside the door way, her honey brown eyes were wide. Marriku looked to her left and almost cried out in joy and embarassment. It was squall!

"Holy shi- I mean, are you okay?" Marriku said, ignoring the pounding headache she had to crawl towards Squall's side. "...Fine" He said quietly. His voice was everything she imagined it to be, she wanted to hug him! "I'm so sorry, im such an idiot!" Marriku said as he got up. His chocolate hair falling into his eyes, Marriku seen the bright scar on his forehead. 'so that must not have happened too long ago...' the scar still seemed fresh.

Squall's blue eyes met with Marriku's green and her legs felt like jelly, as she struggled to stand up. He raised an eyebrow at her and then quielty walked down the hall. Marriku turned to Amaya and they both quietly entered the dorm, after the door was closed they burst into joy. "You ran into Squall!" Amaya screamed. "I ran into Squall!" Marriku said, feeling happy.

Even thou she felt a large lump on the back of her head, she felt great. She was now a student at Balamb Garden, had possibly the Coolest Katanas ever created, and she just ran into Squall Leonhart. "So cute..." Marriku said. "Lucky" Amaya said, walking back into her room and falling into the bed.

Marriku went into her room and sat on the blue comforter, smiling. Tommarow she would have Quistis's class. She was happy. She layed on her bed and sighed, closing her eyes. She crawled under the comforter and layed her head on the lumpy pillow. She was too tired to care about anything else besides sleep.

Marriku opened her green eyes and looked at the alarm clock besides her bed, 5am it read. She turned over in bed and stared at a patch of dark blue light that had come through her window. She felt refreshed, climbing out of bed and walking towards the bathroom. she could see Amaya's sleeping form in her bed.

Marriku closed the bathroom door and leaned against the wooden frame. The bathroom had light blue tiles and a large, hot tub like bath and shower. The walls were painted a darker blue color. There were a stack of fluffly white towels on the sink and shampoos lined up on the bath's ledge.

"This is paradise" She said, starting the shower and removing her soda stained clothing. She stepped into the bath and sighed, the steaming water felt really refreshing. She washed up and got out after a long almost 30 minute shower. She wrapped herself into a long, fluffy towel and scurried to her room, Amaya was out of bed by now, streching.

Marriku dressed into her uniform, pulling at the large yellow ribbon at the front. She heard the water start again, Amaya must be showering. Marriku grabbed one of her Katana's from the corner and got into a samurai's pose. She removed the case and sliced at the air, pretending it was some monster. She stacked her books together and some pencils and pens she had found in one of the desk drawers.

She slipped into her normel tennis shoes and brught her books and supplies into the sitting room, Amaya was already in her uniform, comming out as well. "Wow, its our first day at balamb...and we are actually attending classes" Marriku said, resting her head on her stack of books. "Yep." Amaya yawned.

The two exited their dorm and headed down the hall as many other students began filing out of their rooms. Marriku yawned as they passed by the bench were she had layed down on just hours ago. She smiled. She gasped as she seen a familiar excited blonde punching and kicking at the air.

"Amaya, its Zell!" Marriku said, giggling at him. His black facial tattoo stood out against his pale skin as he preformed expert moves. He noticed the two girls smiling at him and a pink blush rose to his cheeks. They headed towards the elevator and were squished in by many students heading towards their second floor classes.

Marriku, on their way to Quistis's classroom, seen a pair of boys playing with cards. She remembering struggling with the cards when she first played final fantasy, eventually mastering the game. She had never lost a single game, and she always laughed because Amaya never took the time to learn it.

"Good thing i know how to play cards, we'll fit in" Marriku said, laughing as she and Amaya entered the classroom. They found two empty desks and sat down as other students began filing into the room. She noticed Squall enter the room, his hand clutched to his forehead. Seifer Almasy entered as well, Marriku made sure to evily glare at him.

The door to the class room slid open once more as Instructor Trepe entered the room. Marriku was excited to be seeing all of the characters from the game, even Seifer. "Class, today is the final day you can preform the field Exam at the fire cavren. For those of you who have failed, you are to remain in study hall." She said, sitting at her large desk.

Marriku glanced back at Squall, she caught him looking back at her. Marriku hurridly looked to the front of the room as Quistis said, "And Seifer. Next time, dont hurt your partner during practice." Marriku turned around to see Seifer glance at Squall, whose scar was obviously hurting him. Seifer pounded his fist onto his desk, just as Quistis dismissed the class.

"Squall, Amaya and Marriku, I need to speak to you three," Quistis said, getting up from her desk as the other students exited the room. Marriku got up from her desk, nervous about what she was going to say. The three walked towards Quistis and she said, "Now, Squall, have you been to the fire cavren yet?"

"...No" he said softly. Marriku just wanted to poke him, even thou it was stupid. He was so cute, how could you not adore him? He was that lone wolf type of guy that every girl wanted, at least she wanted. "Do you have a good excuse?" "Not really..." He said.

"Well, Since Marriku and Amaya have just transferred to this garden, they have to go as well. The three of you will have to come with me to go. Meet me at the front hall with your weapons in exactly one hour." Quistis nodded to them and exited towards the eletrical doors.

Squall took a glance at both of the girls, before exiting. "so, this will be out first battle" Marriku said, leaning against her desk. "You scared?" Amaya said, crossing her arms over her chest. "...Not exactly. We'll be fine." Marriku said confidantly.

The two of them gathered their books and headed towards the elevator and to the first floor. "im hungry...lets go to the cafeteria. I've seriously always wanted to try those hotdogs..." Amaya said, jogging towards the cafeteria. Marriku laughed and followed. The cafeteria was noisey with students eating lunch, playing cards and talking. Amaya and Marriku grabbed lunch trays and stood in line.

Once they got to the front, a kind looking old lunchlady placed a hotdog and some other things on their plate. Marriku glanced towards the doors as Zell burst through, running to the head of the line as a lunch lady said "Sorry, we're out" Zell hung his head sadly as Amaya and Marriku sat down.

"Zell!" Amaya yelled, catching the blonde's attention. He walked over and said, sadly, "What?" "Have mine" His green eyes lit up happily as he sat down and Amaya pushed her lunch tray towards him. Marriku had always felt bad that Zell never got any hotdogs.

Once the three had finished, they said goodbye to Zell and headed towards the dorms. "I never knew you liked Zell" Marriku said, as she glanced at her friend. "i dont like him, geez, the guy never gets a hotdog! im sure you know how badly he wants one!" Amaya said, faking a sad look on her face. "Well, you better like him. Squall is all mine" Marriku said playfully. Amaya punched her arm.

They entered their dormitory, Marriku dropping all of her books on her bed and picking up the twin Katanas. when she held them, she felt a strange power fill her. She felt great. Amaya entered her room, weilding her staff. "you ready?" Marriku nodded.

"Lets hope we dont make complete fools in front of ourselves in front of Squall!" Marriku said nervously as they headed towards the front gate. Marriku prayed nothing would happen, this would be her first battle. it had to be great.

When they reached the front gate, Squall and Quistis were already waiting for them. "Now. Do you two have any GFs?" Marriku glanced at Amaya and said "No." Quistis dug into her pockets of her skirt and pulled up a glass case. There were numerious little jewels in there, each in a beautiful color.

"There are GFs. The Guardian Forces. Pick out a set of jewels and place them on your wrists. It will enable you to call upon them in battle." She said, Marriku eyed a set of midnight black Jewels. Quistis noticed her curiousity. "Those jewels contain the power of Diablos" Marriku thought so, carefully picking up the black jewels and setting them carefully on her wrists. She felt a feeling of warmth at her wrists.

Amaya had picked out Sapphire looking jewels, Shiva. Marriku noticed golden jewels placed at Squall's wrists, which she quessed was Quezcotl. Squall had his silver gunblade shouldered and quistis's blue leather whip was coilied into a circle, which she held. Marriku glanced at her Katanas and then once again at the black jewels.

"Are we ready?" Quistis said, a serious expression on her young features. They all nodded. They headed out of the Garden area. There was a cement road that led to the little town of balamb, but they were taking a path through a lush green forrest area. Marriku held her katana carefull, ready to attack if some random monster would come. but it didnt happen.

They came towards a clearing and dirt path appeared before them. The four of them headed towards the mouth of the cave, 2 balamb garden workers were standing at the mouth of the cave. "Names please." one said, hsi voice scratchy and low.

"Squall Leonhart, Quistis Trepe, Marriku Yurameshi and Amaya Khushrenada," Quistis said. "Who are these students support?" "I am" Quistis said again. The two officials nodded and let them through. A blast of heat hit Marriku and they entered the fire cavren. There were lava formations that created a red dirt path towards the center of the caveren, which was surrounding by bubbly, hot lava.

Quistis led the way towards the center, then Amaya and Squall and Marriku side by side. They were all very quiet. Beads of swet trickled down Marriku's forehead as they got closer and closer towards the center, Marriku nervously looking down at the lava.

Once they wre on the narrow path, a circular clearing before them, Quistis said softly "Are you all ready?" They all quietly said "Yes" "You'll be fighting on your own, i will intervene if things get too difficult for you" They nodded. They stepped towards the clearing and a large figure appeared in the center of the clearing. 'Ifrit' Marriku thought taking the cases off her Katana's and setting them in her belt.

Large, Black horns shot out frim its brownish-red looking skin, golden bangles hung from its wrists, which led down towards its long claws. Its mane was the color of flames, its eyes were the same golden colors as his bangles, a look of rage in them. Marriku, Amaya and Squall took fighting positions as Ifrit jumped to the ground, ready to attack. He roared angrily at them, throwing his claws up in rage.

"Attack!" Quistis shouted, reading her whip if she needed to behind them. Squall jumped foreword and pull the trigger of his gunblade as he slashed at Ifrit as it tired to claw him. 'Its my chance...I can prove myself.' Marriku thought of her grandfather and sprinted towards the flaming beast. She jumped and slashed at the beast's skin, the blades left long gashes at his skin, he slashed at her. She got knocked back, but she fought it of with a stab of her right Katana.

Amaya raised her Staff and whispered "Blizzard" A spray of violent snow and sleet attacked Ifrit, he roared out in rage. Ice was his enemy. Squall and Marriku both attacked at the same time, trying to find ifrits weak point. They jumped back as Ifrit flew into the air, Marriku could see Ifrit soaring towards the ground. He came closer closer, and someone pushed her out of the way, the ground shook as Marriku knocked her head on a lava formation.

She groggily opened her eyes and seen blood pouring from squalls mouth as he slashed at the beast. Amaya raised her staff and whispered "Diamond Dust" The ground shook one more as a blade of ice rose and the Ice Goddess Shiva burst from the ice. She raised her hands and a beam of golden and sapphire lit hit Ifrit square in his chest, his was covered in ice. The fire god tried to brush it off, he used a Fire spell on Amaya.

'Squall saved me...he pushed me out of the way, and took the hit...' Marriku thought, she was in a daze as she raised her katanas and whispered "Blizzard" A spell his ifrit and he fell to the ground, he wouldnt give up. She and Squall then attacked, Amaya casting a few blizzard spells on it. With one final slice of her Left Katana, Ifrist fell to his knees.

"You humans...Are quite strong," he roared, "I Agree to join you." in a blast of red light, the god disapeared and a pair of ruby red jewels appeared where he once stood. Marriku stumbled forward and picking them up, raising them to the dark, smoke clouded sky. As if telling her grandfather "does this please you?" She could tell he was smiling.

Marriku, Amaya, Squall and Quistis walked towards the golden front gates of the garden. "You've done very well, Amazing." She said. Marriku smiled and high fived Amaya. "Now, your going to be taking the seeD exam tommarow morrning. Be ready at the directory in the morrning, you will be getting details of your mission and team then." She said, coiling her whip up and heading towards the schools entrance.

Amaya followed Quistis and it left Her and Squall alone. "Thanks..." Marriku said, glancing into his crystal blue eyes before staring off into the sunset, "For saving me. That was pretty brave." a light pink blush took over squall's cheeks and he said, "No problem." She could almost sense a smile on his lips.


	3. Anxious Fear

Amaya felt great, she held her moon staff in her hands. She loved to cast magic, it was something she hadalways longed to do after she first played final fantasy.she felt like this staff was destined to be hers, she held it close to her, she didnt want to let go. She followed Quistis towards the school and through the turnstiles. She headed towards the dormitory, curious about what what was keeping Marriku up.

Amaya headed towards the dormitory hall, she seen a girl franticly trying to get into her dorm room. "oh no...Oh no!" She cried. She had bouncy chesnut hair and had a pair of nunchaku in her hands. "Um, whats wrong?" Amaya asked, walking towards her. "My roomate had the key to our dorm and he isnt here yet! So i cant even get in!" She whined. "You could wait in my dorm until he gets here" Amaya suggested.

The girl smiled and said, "that would be great! By the way, My name is Selphie Tilmitt" she said. They went into Amaya's dorm and sat down at the wooden table. Amaya learned that Selphie was a transfer student from Trabia Garden and that she is running the festival at Balamb.

Amaya heard a knock at the dorm door and Marriku came in, looking happy. "Im so in love with Squall" Marriku said, not noticing that Selphie was in the room. "Squall...hey, hes in my dorm with me! Is he back yet?" Marriku nodded dreamily and fell into her bed. "see ya!" Selphie said, running hyperly out of the room. Amaya shut the front door and walked into Marriku's room.

"Why are you so happy?" Amaya said, leaning aganist the doorframe. "just because" Marriku said, hugging her pillow. "C'mon!" Amaya said. "Im just so in love. Squall saved me, you were there! you saw it! its like, a match made in heaven!" "loser" Amaya said, going to her room. . "just think about it, Amaya! Marriku Leonheart!" Marriku called from her room.

Maybe she was just jealous that her friend was amazingly in love with Squall and she had no one. Amaya sighed heavily and fell into her bed, holding onto a pillow. she wondered what her family was doing right now. She set her staff carefully in the corner and changed into some basic blue pajamas that she found in the dresser next to her bed.

She crawled under the covers and sighed. It was only maybe 5 in the evening, but she was exhasuted. She turned to her right side and faced the white walls of her room. She poked at the wall and eventually drifted off into sleep. She had a dream where Marriku and Squall got married.

Amaya woke up the next morrning, it was the day od the seeD mission. She was scared and excited. Marriku was already dressed in her school uniform and brushing her hair. "today is the big day" she sang from her room. 'whatever' Amaya thought. Being nervous always put her in a bad mood.

She took a quick hot shower and got dressed into her blue uniform, looking at herself in the mirror as she put her dirty blonde hair into a braid. "I can do this..." she said. Marriku came into her room, holding her katanas. "Do you want to get breakfast before we go?" "no thanks. go ahead if you want, im not hungry. besides, i really dont think hotdogs make a great breakfast" Marriku smiled and said, "Suit yourself. Maybe I'll see Squally there!"

Marriku left excitedly and Amaya grabbed her staff, locking up and heading towards the main hall. Quisits was standing next to the directory with Zell and Seifer. "Miss. Khushrenada" Quistis said, nodding. Amaya smiled at them. "Now, you will be in a team with Seifer Almasy, Zell Dinchit, Squall Leonhart and Marriku Yurameshi" she explained. Amaya nodded, leaning agaisnt the directory next to Seifer.

She really hated him, mainly beacause during the ball FMV, Rinoa leaves Squall for Seifer and she felt like it totally broke Squall's heart. He glanced at her with his dim blue eyes and said, "never seen you around here." "You wouldnt, Im from Galbadia. Just transferred" He nodded. "then you have time to get on my good side, you wont have to be put down on the list"

"The list?" Amaya said sarcasticly. She walked away from him to watch Zell doing back flips and practicing his moves. Zell noticed her watching, but he only preformed better. Amaya seen Marriku and Squall coming towards the group and Quistis said, "Now we can begin." She informed them of their team, and their team leader, which was Seifer.

They would be taking the school car towards the village and going by Vessel to Dollet. The six of them headed towards the parking lot, getting into the car. The outside was really ugly, but the inside was nice. There was a grey interior with plush tan leather seats.

Amaya sat next to Quistis, Squall and Zell while Marriku sat next to seifer. Zell wouldnt stop nagging Squall to see his gunblade, and Seifer had a short temper. Amaya was just thankful that the village wasnt so far away from Garden. When the car stopped next to the port, a woman from inside the blue vessel shouted, "your late! hurry, we're the last ones to leave."

They hurried towards the Vessel and headed into the vessel. There was a large screen with the balamb garden symbol on it and grey leather seats to sit on. a ladder which led to a platform on top of the vessel, which led to some o-f the vessel's defenses.

Xu, the woman from before, Stood to the right of the screen. She explained that the G-Army, or Galbadian Army, had invaded dollet and their mission was to go to the town square and fight off the Army. Xu began talking to Quistis once the presenation was over. "This is going to be exciting" Zell said to Amaya. She nodded and held her staff close to her. "I hope you dont get too excited, you'll piss yourself." "what did you say?" Zell said, raising his fists as if ready to attack.

"Settle down!" Marriku called from her seat next to Xu and Quistis. "yeah, we are almost there!" Zell angerily sat down as Seifer chuckled to himself. Squall was just quiet and Marriku was staring at the presentation screen. "Amaya, go look outside" Seifer commanded from his seat. "No way!" Amaya said. just because he was their "leader" doesnt mean he was going to push her around.

"This is an order from your squad leader" he sang. "Fine" Amaya said, placing her staff in her seat. "bastard..." Amaya mumbled as she climbed up the stairs towards the platform. The salty sea air whipped roughly at her head, she could see 10 other vessels in a 'V' formation heading towards the town. She could see soilders shooting at the enemies with their guns, this made her excited.

Amaya climbed back into the vessel and sat back down. "10 more meters till we reach land. Make sure you have your GF equipped" Quistis said. Amaya ran her fingers over the sapphire jewels which was attached to her wrist. The whole vessel shook, as it hit the shore. The front of the vessel opened up and sand sprayed in. They filed out and Quistis said, "good luck!"

Seifer, over-confidantly, lead them up a set of stairs. Amaya weilded her staff in front of her, seeDs were fighting off the Galbadian soilders. Seifer shouted out, "where are you? are you ready to fight?" "What an idiot!" Amaya said to Marriku, Marriku held her katanas out.

They made their way into the city area of Dollet, Bars and shops littered the sides of the streets. "Look!" Zell said, galbadian soilders jumped down from one of the buildings and started attacking at them with there swords. Seifer and Squall both started attacking with their gunblades. Marriku gracefully attacked with her katanas, Zell boxed with a weaker Soilder and Amaya was the black mage of the group.

A soilder came up from behind her and held her in a sleeper hold. But Zell came to her rescue and left hooked the soilder. Amaya raised her staff and whispered "Thunder" A bolt of electricity shocked the soilders and he lay motionless. Amaya smiled and then began physically hitting some of the other soilders with her staff.

When they had defeated the soilders, once again Seifer shouted out, "Is this the best you got?" He led them to the town sqaure. There was a fountain that was spewing out muddy water and there was a stray dog who was whining, his left leg was a bloody mess.

"Secure the area for any soilders" Seifer said, this was his first real rational order of the night. Amaya and Marriku headed towards the left and Squall and Zell towards the Right. Two soilders were hidden behind a parked car. Marriku attacked one with her katana, stabbing him right through the stomach. Amaya cast a fire spell on the other. When they were deafeated, they all regrouped near the fountain.

"All we have to do now is wait" Seifer said, leaning against a brick wall of an abandoned hotel, tapping his gunblade against his shoulders. Amaya and Marriku Sat on a bench, Zell paced and squall was just silent, as usual. The stray dog licked at seifers feet. After a few minutes of the dogs annoyance, seifer sliced at him with his gunblade.

"we are seeDs! Not Dog traniners! Where is the action?" He said to no one in particular. "Look. There" Squall said, there was a group of Galbadian soilders comming their way. They all grouped behind the shadows of the building. The soilders were headed right, towards the communication tower Xu had mentioned.

Seifer raised his gunblade, once the soilders had disapeared, and pointed towards the way the soilders went and said, "Lets go!" "but we arent supposed to go that way, we could get in trouble" Amaya said, looking into seifers eyes. "Stay here if you want," He said cockily, walking towards the direction of the communication tower.

Amaya sighed and said, "you can never win with that idiot" They followed him and headed across a stone bridge. The moon was full tonight, Amaya glanced at Squall for no particular reason. She sighed as they headed up hill and followed a rocky stone path. Dollet soilders lay wounded or dead at the sides of the road, Amaya wanted to help them. Seifer wouldnt take the time to stop, he wanted to be a glory hound and do something great.

They reached the top of the hill and the communication tower came into view. The building looked old, like it hadnt been inhabited in years. The metal walls of the building were rusted and a group of Galbadian Soilders were standing outside the doors. "Lets get 'em!" Seifer said, heading downhill towards them. "Im not going with him. Let him make a fool of himself" Marriku said, squatting down on the hill. They seen seifer attack the soilders, but they ran away in freight.

"We should help him, he is our leader" Squall said, finally. "Never thought you'd say that..." Amaya said, her eyebrow raised at him. A voice came from behind them, "There you are!" They all looked up. A girl was standing on a high part of the hill they were on, she came towards them and slipped on a piece of rock. She fell, but quickly got up, brushing dirt off of her uniform.

"Selphie?" Amaya said, laughing at her friend. "Yep. Now, who is the captain of this squad?" She said, looking very official. "Seifer Almasy" Zell said. "Where is he?" "Ran off." "Well, i have orders to tell him, so lets go get him!" Selphie said persistantly, jumping off the hill. "shes crazy!" Zell said. Squall stood up, his eyes scanning the distance. "Your not honestly following her, are you Squall?" Zell said. He nodded and then jumped off, landing on the ground and following Selphie towards the front of the tower.

Amaya and Marriku looked at each other and jumped at the same time, Amatya landing hard on her knees. "Well, I guess i'd better do it too" Zell said, his voice quivering with fear. He jumped and shouted "Geronimoooooo!" Amaya laughed and helped him up. They headed towards the front of the building, the door burst open and 4 soilders ran out, screaming in fear.

Seifer ran towards the door from inside, swiping at the air with his gunblade. He seen his teammates and then headed towards the mechanical elevator. "Squad B Captain!" Selphie called after him, running into the building. The elevator came back down, empty. "well, i guess we can take this up" Squall said, they all gathered onto the platform and it lurched to a start. Selphie walked near the edge as it moved and said "wow, look at the bottom!" "watch out, or you'll fall" Squall warned her. She gulped and back away from the edge.

The elevator reached the top, Amaya seen a man in a bright red army uniform working on a piece of machinery. "Look, i fixed it wedge!" He stood up, admiring his work. The future seeDs came forword, he didnt notice that this "wedge" wasnt here. "wedge?" he said, turning around. He laid his beady eyes on them and backed away against the newly fixed machinery. "Who are you?" he stammered.

"I...uh...well..." he stammered, heading towards the elevator, "I'd better be going" Just as he almost got to the Elevator, Seifer appeared and Slashed at the mans helmet with his gunblade. "are you CRAZY?" The army man screeched. Seifer, proud of himself, backed towards the elevator and took the ride down. As the army man cried in pain, they looked around.

Amaya examined the metal mesh flooring of this area, notcing the sattelite, which wasnt opened. No one noticed that a wrench had fallen from the tool box from the movement of the elevator, and fell into some imporant gears. Amaya rubbed her head, she jumped, just as the satellite rose. The army man got to his feet, and raised his sword. "You'll pay!" He screeched.

The five of them moved into battle positions, they would easily beat this soilder. The army man rushed them and crashed into Selphie, causing her to fall to the ground, he was very swift. "Thunder" Amaya whispered, raising her staff. The army man was electricuted, but he still wouldnt stop. Squall and Marriku attacked, slashing carefully at him with their blades. He pushed them aside, Marriku knocking her head on a piece of machiney, cried out in pain. "dammit!" she said, charging at him with her Katana. She slashed towards his neck, aiming for his throat.

Zell attacked, he roundhouse kicked him in the face and right hooked him. He fell back against his machinery, a man in a blue army uniform came up on the elevator. "Attack them Wedge!" Red said shakily. Wedge backed away from the five raging fighters, pulling out his sword, just as red charged zell and knocked him to his stomach. Wedge slashed at Amaya with his sword, but she hit him straight in the gut with the butt of her staff. She smacked him in the face with the top knocking him to the ground. She was pushed down by Red, dropping her staff and crying out in pain.

Marriku quickly helped her to her feet, and then she charged Red with her Katanas. A shadow eclisped the sun, A large gust of wind blasted Red and Wedge to fall to the ground from the top of the communications tower. Amaya's eyes widened as she peered at the beast before them now. It had beady gold eyes and dark, purple skin and a golden stinger for a bottom. "Holy shit..." Marriku said, her green eyes wide. "attack it!" Squall said. Selphie Swing her nunchaku at it, whipping it in the eyes and then in the mouth.

Amaya rose her staff and whispered "Diamond Dust." The Ice goddess Shiva attacked the beast, covering it in a layer of ice, but it seemed immune. It slashed at Squall, but he continued to slash and attack it. Marriku used the demon Diabolos and it used it's attack "dark messenger" to do some damage against the beast. Zell used some of his boxing moves against the beast, but it barely took any damage. Selphie raised his nunchaku and whispered "Full-Cure." Amaya felt a rushing sensation go through her and she started to physically attack the beast. It slashed at her, right on her left arm and she began to bleed forcefully.

"Thunder Storm" Squall whispered, the strange thunder god Quezcolt appeared, striking the purple beast with an electircal beam. The Guardian forces were helping alot, Amaya healed everyone when she wasnt using her magic to attack the beast. Marriku, Squall, and Zell were attacking her physical, doing the most damage. Selphie helped heal and attacked physically.

"Sleep" Amaya whispered. The sleeping effect took place on the beast, he stopped attacking with his long black claws and was motionless. "this should bide us some time!" She called out. Squall lifted his gunblade into the air and said, "Rezokuken." It was his limit break, it was like he had beserk cast on him, attacking maniacly at the beast, it caused alot of damage on it. Marriku attacked as well, Selphie whipping it forcefull with her nunchaku in pressure points and Zell with his uppercuts.

Amaya raised her staff and said "Blizzara." A raging blizzard effect attacked the beast and it awoken. "We almost got it!" Selphie shouted, just barely dodging one of the beasts's claws. The beast flew back, and sucked in air and then blasted it at them. Amaya flew back into a piece of machinery and shouted out in pain. She rose, struggling to get up and raised her staff and whispered, hoping this would take it out, "Diamond dust" one last time, the ice goddess appeared using her attack on the beast. The beast fell to the mesh ground. It's claws spasmed wilding, trying to attack anything.

Marriku attacked it, narrowly avoiding the claws.Selphie used full cure to heal the party just in case, Zell roundhousing the beast and Squall using Rezokuken. The beast fell and a soft wind blew, and it disapeared. two jewels laid where the beast once attacked, two little opal looking jewels. Amaya nodded and pocketed them, and said, "we...did it." They all smile dat each other and Selphie said, "Now...about those orders." Amaya had almost forgotten why Selphie had joined their party in the first place.

"We are to report to the beach at 1800 hours. That gives us...30 minutes to get back to shore," She said. "thats more than enough time" Zell said, out of breath. They five of them headed towards the elevator down. outside, as Red lay half dead, he pulled a control button out of his red vest pocket. "heh heh...go ATTACK them!" There was a loud metallic noise, followed by swift silence.

The party came out of the building laughing and talking, until they heard claws. Metallic claws. Amaya backed away from the building and looked up. On the satellite was what looked like a spider, a metal one. "Guys...I think this would be a good time to run!" Amaya said, nervously, as the spider somersaulted towards the ground. They made a run for it, and headed up the hill.

The spider's metallic eyes found the group and it sprang to life once again, following the group. Selphie looked back and screamed, the spider was right on their tail. "Im sick of running!" Zell shouted, "we can try to take it down! it shouldnt be that hard!" Amaya nodded and the party stopped. Zell started punching and ronudhousing once more, Selphie sprang into action and attacked wildly with her nunchaku. Squall used Rezokuken, Marriku tried to find some type of cord to slice at to stop this robotic beast.

Amaya raised her staff and whispered, "Water." It did alot of damage. "C'mon guys! We have to make it to the beach!" Selphie said, as the beast crashed to the ground. it was spasming, but it was still alive. They ran towards the dollet soilders, Amaya not taking a glance to see if the soilders were alive anymore.

She could hear the beast's metallic claws clicking against the stone behind them. They made it to the stone bridge, racing towards the town square. She heard the beast leap and nothing more, but they continued to run, Amaya didnt want to see what happened if they didnt.

The beast was in front of them! They had no choice but to attack. Amaya used the water spells and Marriku has found some cords. She expertly slashed them, but the spider was clever. He knew she was trying to stop it, it raised one of its claws and hit her straight in the ribs. They heard a sickening crack and Marriku and her katanas clanged to the stone. Squall grabbed her and the weapons and he carried her on his back. Selphie used some water spells to help Amaya, the water spells were effectively slowly killing the spider beast.

They climbed past the beast, its claws beating against the bridge, the ran through the town sqaure, heading towards the rows of bars and hotels. Other seeDs were running too, from the beast and time was up, the mission was over. Amaya could see some of the vessels closing up and taking off.

She didnt notice she was far behind from the rest of the party. Amaya wasnt the fastest runner, she never was good at sports and had always failed the mile in gym class. She pushed herself to run forward, the others were down the stairs, almost towards the vessels. Amaya heard a crash and she flew off the set of stairs and roughing into the sand. She struggled to get up, ignoring the stinging pain in her arm and chest and sprinted forward. the Spider was right on her ass, she knew she was done for.

A clatter of gunshots filled the air, Amaya raised her eyes towards the vessel's platform. Quistis had the machine gun raised and aimed at the beast, filling it with lead. Amaya sprinted and jumped safely into the vessel, almost crying because she made it. She thought she would have died.


	4. Peaceful Eyes On Me

A/N: yay! First review! i think this story isnt getting too many reviews or reads or something because this idea has been used way too many times. Its just a fun idea, i think. but, please read and review!

* * *

Marriku sat up in her bed in the infermary as Dr Kadawaki told her she could leave. She had almost broken a rib from that damn spider, she had bruised it, but Dr. Kadawaki had somehow fixen it, given her pain pills and she was on her way. Marriku and Amaya were walking towards the directory when an announcment came from the loud speakers from the ceiling. A calm, cool voice said, "Students who have participated in the seeD exam today should go to the second floor hallway to await results"

Marriku smiled, she couldnt wait for the results. Amaya and herself packed into an elevator with another group of kids and smoothly rid towards the second floor hallway. Students were pacing across the plush carpet and others were joking with their friends. Everyone seemed pretty confident. Marriku and Amaya stood next to Zell, awaiting their results.

Thay had made it, she knew it. How could they not? She had been brilliant in the mission, she was an amazing fighter, and the only problem was her rib was bruised. Amaya would make it, Amaya made anything besides sports teams. She was quick thinking on the battlefield and that would be an advantage to the seeDs. A man in long crimson robes and a yellow cabby hat come towards the group of students. It had turned eerily quiet, which made Marriku very nervous.

"Dincht, Zell Dincht," He said, his voice was smooth and melodic. Zell jumped up and down and then headed towards the elevator to go to the headmaster's office. "Khushrenada, Amaya" He said. Amaya squeed and gave Marriku's hand a squeeze for good luck, then going with Zell. "Lastly", The man said, "Yurameshi, Marriku"

Marriku screamed and the ran towards her friends, trying to ignore her ribs pain. She had to remind herself to take a pain pill later. The three headed up to the third floor, Cid's Office. They made it, Squall and Selphie stood before the headmaster. Marriku knew they had made it, She, Amaya and Zell lined up with them as Cid paced before them.

"You have all been very brave in battle, You have passed this exam and you are now members of the merecenary team called seeD. you should be very proud of yourselves" he said, nodding at them. he picked dipolma looking scrolls from his desk and handed them to each new member of seeD, talking with each of them briefly.

Cid handed Zell his, then Squall, Selphie and Then Amaya. When he got to her, he handed the dipolma to her and said, "Miss. Yurameshi, Welcome to seeD. You should be proud of yourself. psst...psst...I think you will become a very good leader one day." Marriku smiled and hugged all of them. When the celebration was over, Cid cleared his throat.

"Now here is a key for your new, private dormitorys." He handed each of them tiny gold keys with a number etched gracefully at the top. Marriku's was number '556', Amaya's was '558'. "Also, your new uniforms will be in your room, tonight there will be a ball in your honor. It is at 8 tonight, so be ready." Once he was done talking, They headed towards their new dormitories. Marriku walked in and sighed. There was a plush king sized bed pushed in the corner of the room, royal blue sheets were placed on it. Her seeD uniform was place on a hanger next to her bed and her Katanas were placed carefully on the bed spread, a box was next to it.

"Whats that..." she said, sitting down and placing it in her lap. she ripped off the brown paper and opened the top of the box. Inside was a dress. Marriku's eyes widened. she threw all the wrappings and the empty box to the ground and stood up, placing it against her body. It was a strapless dress that came up to the middle of her knees, it was made of the softest satin. It was a beautiful more red than pink color, with a light pink sash to go around her waist.

why would someone give her this? was it just a random gift out of generosity? she had no clue, but she was very thankfull. She placed the dress carefully on her bed and ran towards Amaya's room. She too had a look of pure shock on her face, paper wrappings were scattered on the floor, a black satin halter gown. It was a midnight black color, with a slit up the right side. They both squeed. Marriku was happy. in the past three days, she never thought she could be so happy.

Marriku, in a daze, walked back to her room. she closed the door and sighed. She had her own bathroom, which was just as luxurious at the one she shared with Amaya. She ran steaming hot water in the overly-large tub She removed her dirt and blood stained school uniform and slipped into the bath. After scrubbing and soaking for an hour, she toweled off and placed on the beautiful gown.

She looked into her large mirror, looking at how her features looked in the mirror. She felt her red streak looked horribly out of place with the dress, but she didnt care. Marriku styled her hair in a ponytail, little whisp of black hair framed around her face. She smiled. Maybe selphie had make-up...also, she'd need shoes.

Both Amaya and her headed towards Selphie's dorm, which was only two doors down from their own. She had an amazed look on her face when she seen them. "where did...you get those dresses? their beautiful!" She said, letting them in, her eyes were wide. "they were laid on our beds, we dont know who gave them to us" Marriku said, as she looked into selphie's closet. there were maybe 10 sets of shoes, and a pair that looked perfect to go with her dress. they were simple, not too strappy and black. "Im borrowing these, if you dont mind" she said, dying to try them on her feet. Selphie was more than happy to let them borrow her shoes, even thou she was sad she didnt have a dress. They were slightly big for her, but she was happy. Amaya picked a simple pair of black ones as well.

Amaya had her blonde hair up in a messy bun, but she looked great. Selphie had decided to wear her seeD outfit, with nothing special to wear. When the clock sturck eight o clock pm, they headed towards, the quad, which looked remodeled to fit the needs of this occasion. There was a clearing where dancing would be, small private tables with black and white tableclothes. Marriku felt over dressed, but she felt beautiful. Other girls came to this ball, in dresses that were plain and old fashion looking.

She seen squall come in, and he leaned against a pillar, distancing himself from everyone else. He wore his black seeD uniform, which looked great on him. His crystal blue eyes scanning the crowds. Marriku walked towards him, her shoes clacking gracefully on the ground. There was a band, classical looking, place into the corner. the conductor took the stage and he raised his baton and the band began to play a slow, but upbeat song.

Marriku stood next to him and said, "So, i hear you saved me again...thanks" He nodded at her. She looked at a lone couple who were dancing, they had the floor to themselves. "...um...do you like to dance?" He shook his head. "Im horrible at it...but I love it." he was quiet and that made her feel like she was babbling. Marikku looked at the couples who were dancing or getting their dates onto the floor to dance. She longingly wanted to dance with him. "Do you want to dance? I'm not much good either, but do you want to?" He said, still looking down. he raised an eyebrow at her while waiting for her answer..

He placed his hand in hers and looked her in the eyes for her answer. She said "Sure." She smiled lightly and continued, "Remember, im horrible at this!." She smiled and led him out onto the dance floor. The slow upbeat song stopped, and then they began another slow, ubeat song. The piano played softly and the chours of instruments followed. Marriku glanced at the other couples, they were doing a type of waltz to this song. The couples were swaying and twirling to the beat of the music,

Squall placed his hand at Marriku's waist and the other with her hands, raised in the air. They began a twirling movement, which slightly resembled everyone else. Marriku almost burst out laughing with squall stepped on her foot, she felt so stupid becaus she didnt know how to dance. When the men twirled their dates, Squall twirled her, but she knocking into him. Soon, as the song continued in crushendos of music, their twirls and spins were perfect and presice, the waltz was all about the soft movements and simple elegance of the dance

Marriku was sad when the song ended, she was really enjoing herself. They stood in the middle of the dance floor, entranced in each others eyes. As shly as he asked her to dance, their lips touched. When their lips parted, the next song began, it was a slow dance. she placed her head softly on Squall's shoulder and they spun to the tune of the music, which was soft. She noticed a girl sitting at a table, looking at Squall. She had raven hair that had natural looking blonde highlights and wore a plain white dress with matching shoes. 'Rinoa..'

* * *

Amaya watched as Marriku shyly went by Squall. She sighed and found a table with Selphie. She was sad that her friend was falling in love with Squall, but she would have to live with it. She rested her head on her hand and sighed again. Zell was busy eating hotdogs at the snack table, with his girlfriend from the library. Now, Squall and Marriku were waltzing and she was here alone and date-less with selphie. 

"Im going to get some champhange" Amaya said, getting up from the table and walking towards the snack table, grabbing a tall glass of the bubbly liqour. She took a long sip and leaned against a pillar, watching Squall and Marriku. She seen Rinoa. She squinted at her, she would want to dance with Squall. But Marriku wouldnt let that happen. She took another sip of champhange and didnt notice Seifer walk up to her.

"Wow, you look amazing. Dance with me, hot stuff" He said. She almost dropped her glass because she was laughing so hard. People began to stare and she tried to suppress her giggles. "You've got to bee kidding? right?...your not..." Amaya said, her eyebrow raised. Almasy was actually...Excited? about dancing with her? she shuddered. "what could it hurt?" she said, setting her empty glass on the table and she followed him to the dance floor. "Dont try anything funny pal, just because im dancing with you does not mean i like you or anything." she darkly warned him

Seifer placed his hand around her waist, which made her shudder, and they began to waltz. To her complete shock and suprise, Almasy was a good dancer. A really good dancer. He was lifting her up in the air and twirling her expertly and didnt step on her shoes once. She giggled and said, "Did you take dancing lessons or something? your actually pretty good." She said when the song was over. She looked over at the snack table and seen Zell alone, sad looking and hotdog-less.

Amaya walked over and said, "Zell, whats wrong?" "My girlfriend is dancing with some other guy, but i just dont think its right to beat him up." She looked over at the library girl and seen her dancing with some handsome looking guy. "Make her jealous!" she said, playfully punching him in the arm, "Dance with me!" Zell smiled and she took his hand and he led her out towards the dance floor. He twirled her and then she placed her head on his shoulders. "Just act like your really enjoying dancing with me, it should make her mad" Amaya whispered to him.

She had never made someome make their girlfriend jealous, but she was having fun doing it. The dance went a lot more smoothly, and Amaya felt less tense, she felt better that she was dancing with Zell than with that idiot Seifer. The song ended to her dissapointment, but Zell kissed her lightly on the cheek. She couldn't help but blush when Zell looked her in the eye. She then noticed Rinoa across the room. She watched as she scampered up to Squall and Marriku and asked to cut in. She couldn't help but feel hatrid for her. Then a slower song came on, and she layed her head on Zell's shoulder as they danced at a slower pace.

When they stopped dancing, Amaya walked over to Marriku. "I seen you and Squall kiss, so romantic" she said. "but than the bitch Rinoa came in...is it just me? or is that dress amazingly short" Marriku said sarcasticly. "Squall loves you, i dont see him kissing Rinoa or anything." Quistis had just came up to Squall. "oh great, is SHE asking him to dance?" Marriku said. "Im not the type of person who gets jealous, but this...is making me mad!" "shes asking him to go to the secret spot, shes just going to tell him about her losing her job as an instructor." Amaya said, soothingly to her. Marriku looked at her, and then laughed and said "heh, oh yeaaaaah!"

When Squall came back to Marriku, they went back to the dance floor. Amaya's eyes glanced towards the large clock that hung on the wall. almost midnight, the ball would be ending at midnight. She yawned and she went and hugged Zell. "Thanks for the dance. So...Are you and your girlfriend still together?" She said, in his arms. "No." He said, not seeming sad at all. "I think i've found someone else."


	5. The Dream World

Amaya turned in her bed, and sighed. The dance. Dancing with Seifer and Zell was fun. But she was still just feeling strange about seeing Squall and Marriku dance. She sighed and crawled out of bed, and changed into her school uniform. "If Marriku knew i like him..." She said to no one, "something is actually going good for her, and i just have to ruin it, dont I?"

Amaya walked out of her dorm and yawned, and opened her eyes to see Squall waiting in the hallway. Amaya walked close to him, she hadn't really talked to him ever. "Are you...waiting for somebody?" He didn't say anything. Typical Squall, the loner. Lost in his own thoughts. She always thought he looked so cute, just only thinking about himself, not caring about anyone else around him.

"Hello?" Amaya said again, almost smiling. "No," he began, "Im not." Amaya seen Seifer come out of his dorm, he seemed in a angry mood, still seeming overconfidant. Like he could take on the world. Typical Seifer. For no reason, the over confidant blonde came over and shoved Squall for no aparant reason.

"Whats your problem?" Squall said, his voice sounding confused. Amaya could sense that he didnt hate Seifer, but he didnt like him either. "Seifer..." She said, "Was that totally neassesary?" Seifer glanced at her with his green eyes, she could sense a feeling of rage coming from him. "Why do you hate Squall?" Seifer closed his eyes.

"You think he is some pretty boy. Some hero. Something hes not. Leonhart...pfft." Seifer glanced at her again and stalked away, regaining his confidance. Amaya didnt notice Squall had left. She sighed and remembered that they had their first seeD mission today. The big day. Amaya heard a door open and close from down the hall. Marriku. 'here we go...' Her friend came down the hall smiling, twisting her shoulder length hair into a ponytail.

"We better get going! Cid is expecting us at the front gate, its our first mission. Im so excited!" She said, happily. Amaya smiled too. The pair headed from the dormitory hall, past the directory and towards the front gate. "whats wrong? You seem really...i dunno, messed up" Marriku said, looking at her carefully. "I dont think i got alot of sleep last night" Amaya said. "Amaya, how about a little more respect for me? You can tell me whats going on with you..." She said.

She had known Marriku ever since they were babies, she always thought she knew what Marriku was thinking. Amaya sighed and said, "what makes you think im hiding anything from you?" "We hardly talk anymore" Marriku said. "We're stuck in this world together, it would be nice of you to at least talk to me. Lets just try to have fun with this." She smiled. Amaya stopped walking.

"Um...We started this by spilling SODA on my playstation. Now we are in some diffrent world! How can you be so carefree? just because Squall likes your or something?" Amaya shook her head. "Hes does? I could tell, but did he talk to you or anything?" "I didnt say that...C'mon, lets just get to Cid and find out whats going on" Amaya said as they continued walking.

Cid, Selphie, Zell and Squall were at the front gates. "Finally!" Selphie said excitedly. "Thank you for joining us," Cid said, nodding at them. Amaya leaned against a pillar and looked for towards the sky as the headmaster explained. "for you first mission, you will be helping out a rebel faction called the "forrest owls." You are to help them to your fullest, to preform every command that they ask you to. The forrest owls are located in Timber. A memeber of this facation will tell you "The forrests are disapearing." The password is "But the owls are still around"

They nodded to Cid and they bade him farewell. They headed out of the garden area and followed the cement road towards the village of Balamb. There was a gas station located at the front of the town and a hotel near the docks where some vessels were parked. They headed towards some shops, an item shop and a weapon shop, and a train station.

A man in a green suit handed them their tickets and they headed on board the metal train. there was a control panel and a glossy window that looked towards other trains in the station. Selphie stood impatiently near the door. "Hurry! use the ticket to get inside!" She told squall. He used a number from the side of the ticket and entered it in the panal, the sliding door opening and Selphie flew inside, running towards the long row of windows.

Amaya and Marriku both headed towards the cabin of the train, not caring to stand around anymore. They entered the cabin through sliding doors and came into a room with a beat up looking tan couch and a set of worn bunk beds. Amaya plopped down on the couch and rubbed at her eyes while Marriku looked throught the magazine. "hmm...all of these magazines are almost 4 years old..." She said, sitting down next to her.

Squall, Zell and Selphie entered the room. Amaya felt a little light headed, she could hear a faint ringing in her ears. it was getting annoying, but she probally was just geting a mirgraine. "...i dont feel so good..." Marriku said, rubbing at her head as well. She got up, and her eyes were wide with frieght and confusion. She then fell to the ground, Amaya jumping to her side. She felt clammy, but it looked like she just passed out.

Squall backed up against the wall, rubbing at his head as well and he fell to his knees, and fell to the ground. She crawled over to him, same symptoms. What was going on? Amaya felt hot, like she needed a nice nap. 'No! Stay awake!' she cried to herself. her face hit the smelly carpeting and she fell into a world of darkness.

* * *

A lush field of tall grass stood before them, a fire raging across the field. Three soilders, wearing bright blue uniforms came out. One had a bandana tied around his head and he held an overly large harpoon over his shoulder. The other was a slim african, with little blades attached by straps to his hands. The other held an Automatic Rifle, he had long black hair.

'Where am I? Who are these guys?' They ran throught the feilds and aross a small stream. a vehicle stood before them. The trio stopped and the black haired one said, "Lets head to Deling." "Arent we supposed to be on patrol?" The african said. "relax, Kiros! We can get crashed and then head into battle!" The black haired one seemed like the leader. As the three climbed into the vehicle, Kiros said, "So Laguna, are we going to see Julia preform tonight?"

This seemed to have hit a sensitive spot for "Laguna." "So what if shes preforming? its not like we cant go get a drink" he said, driving towards Deling. "suuure" He said. 'Who is Julia?' When the trio of soilders had appeared in deling, Laguna took no time to find a parking space for their truck. he parked directly in the middle of the street. They all jumped out. "...You cant park here, Laguna!" Kiros said. "Dont worry, its cool!" Laguna said, a goofy smile on his handsome features.

The soilders headed north, just as two cars pulled up behind the truck. They didnt seem too happy. When they came towards the Galbadia Hotel, after filing through the shops and citizens of the city. The galbadia hotel was a fine establishment, the hotel rooms were on the second and third floor of the building and a dark bar below. Kiros, Ward, and Laguna headed down the golden steps towads the bar. there was a stage and lone black grand piano stood.

There were booths scattered everywhere. Laguna, Kiros and Ward sat down at a familar table and a waitress came up to them. "what will it be boys?" She said, trying to make her voice sound seductive. "The usual" They all said, boredly. She walked towards the bar as a woman in an elegant crimson dress came down the golden stairs. She had chocolate brunnette hair that was gracefully tied up. She walked towards the piano, sitting down at the stool.

Laguna kept his eyes on her. She was beautiful. She began to play a tune, a tune that he had heard many times before. This wasnt the first time the soilders had been to this bar, it wouldnt be Laguna's last. "Just go talk to her already!" Kiros said, pushing Laguna out of the booth. Laguna got up and glared back at his partners. He didnt want to talk to Julia. Not now at least. It was way too crowded in here.

He made an attempt to walk towards her. Almost up the stairs, almost towards the piano. Ack! Leg Cramp! Laguna clutched his leg and inched back towards the booth. "Your never going to talk to her, why dont you give up?" ward said, taking a sip from his drink. Laguna shook his head. Kiros laughed and said, "We better get going man." Him and ward scooted out of the booth, Laguna got up and said, "We just got here! Whats the hurry?"

He looked behind himself and Julia was standing there, her slender arms behind her back. He didnt even notice the music had stopped playing. "Hi" She said. Laguna's eyes widened. He then franticly looked around. Everyone had their eyes on them. "can we go somewhere private?" He asked her. "Sure...everyone is watching us" Julia said, giggling. They headed up the golden stairs, Laguna couldnt believe his luck and headed towards her room.

The room had two beds, with plain white sheets and a desk to the front of the room. Julia sat on her bed as soon as they got in, Laguna paced nervously. "Tell me about yourself?" Julia asked, a smile on her face. 'Shes probally laughing at how stupid hes acting...' Laguna walked over to her, and then told her his story. His childhood, how he got mixed up in the Galbadian Army, and how he wanted to be a journalist. He wanted to write about the places he had seen.

"Im talking to much again!" He whined. "No your not" Julia said. There was an akward moment of silence before Laguna said, "Tell me about your dreams." Julia smiled and looked out the window, her chesnut eyes sparkling. "I want to do more than just play piano. I want to sing. But im not very good at writing lyrics." "I would love to hear your sing." Laguna said.

"I can write the lyrics, now that i've met you," She said, looking into his onyx eyes. "Me?" "I've seen you come and watch me preform many times, the looks on your face. You've shown me hope, passion, everything that could make a beautiful song. I wanted to thank you for that." Julia said, getting closer to Laguna. Just as they were about to kiss, there was a loud rapping at the door.

"Laguna! We've got to go! New orders!" Kiros' voice came. Laguna looked away from her and said, "I have to go." "We'll meet again," She said, smiling at him. "Of course!" He laughed. Everything became hazy, fuzzy. Then everything turned black.

* * *

Amaya opened her eyes, then blinked a couple of times. "Your awake" Marriku said, helping her friend up from the floor of the train. "...Yeah..." she said, rubbing her eyes. "I wonder why we all passed out like that" Marriku said, glancing at Zell and Selphie. "I dunno...My dream was pretty odd...Random," Amaya said, leaning back. She couldnt help but thinking that Laguna was pretty cute. "Mine too.." Squall said quietly. "I felt so bad for this guy...He had to leave this girl Julia because he had new orders from the G-Army." Marriku said, he eyes seemed distant.

'Wait? Julia? She was in my dream too...' "There was a Julia in your dream? Was there a Kiros, Ward and Laguna in it too?" "Yeah" Marriku said, rasing her eyebrow. "Squall? what did you dream about?" "Kiros, Ward and Laguna," He replied. "How could we have just passed out and then had the same dream?" Marriku said, her arms crossed against her chest. "I dont know..." Amaya said.

The train lurched to a stop and the 5 seeD's got up and left the cabin, exiting the train through the sliding doors. THe town of Timber seemed quiet, the town was under Galbadia's control so there couldnt have been much action. There was an old lady standing near the steps, and a boy, who looked no older than 17. "The forrests are diapearing," He said softly. "But the owls are still around," Squall said. The boy smiled at them and nodded and said, "Follow me"


	6. The Princess and The Mission

The teenage boy led them to a dark mustard colored train, he opened the door for them and he led them inside. There were two doors, another leading outside and the other leading further into the train. Another boy came out of the door and said, "This is Watts, and Im Zone." They all shook hands and then Zone said, "Will one of you go wake the princess?" The seeDs all looked at Squall.

"Why does Squall have to do everything?" Marriku whispered, giggling. "This is the Forrest Owls headquaters" Watts said, running his hand across the metal of the inetrior of the train, he smiled. "We are so glad that the seeDs are finally here, we cant thank you enough" Zone said. "We've been waiting for a long time for help from the seeDs" Watts said. The door opened and Squall and a girl in light blue clothing came out.

"This is the princess, Rinoa" Zone said, Rinoa smiled at him and said, "Now, since your following our orders, we have a specific need for you. We are going to interogate President Deling" She said. Rinoa had a smile on her face, Marriku glared at her, her fists clenched. "Lets go into this room, and i'll explain the mission to you." They followed her into the room. 'Princess my damn ass...' Marriku thought darkly as they entered the room.

It was dark, with only one flourescent light shining from above. In front of them was a large oak table with a model on top. It was like a large toy train set, with presicse looking train cars, besides one. It was horribly painting and horribly shaped, not as glossy and exact as the rest. "now, this is a replica of the train rails leading towards Deling city. President deling will be in this car," Zone said, pointing towards a glossy blue and grey train car. "Why does that other train look exactly like it?" Selphie asked, poking the ugly train car.

"Thats the dummy car, I'll explain it to you in a minute," Zone said. "President Deling will be in this car and we need to unhook it from the other cars and hook the dummy car to the cars. Then we need to re-hook the real president's car to our train and then we can go in and interogate him!" Zone said excitedly. "How are we going to do that? how can you unhook train cars while they are already moving?" Zell asked.

"There is a control panel on each end of the trains and we have to enter in a 4-digit code, and this unhooks the car." Rinoa said, clearing her throat before continuing, "there are sensors hooked to the train cars, every one of them besides the presidents car. There is the heat sensor and the temperature sensor. When you see the heat sensor comming, run! When you see the sound sensor, stop!" "We only have to enter 3 codes at each train, so we only have to unhook 2 train cars, so this will be easy guys" Watts said.

Marriku nodded at her teammates and then asked, "So, how much time do we have?" "5 minutes exactly" Rinoa said. "Thats not alot of time..." Amaya said, her eyes squinted. "We've done a simulation of the operation, it should only take 3 minutes, be we thought you might need some extra time." Zone explained. When the explaintion was over, Rinoa said, "It will be maybe 30 minutes before we reach the president's train, so you can have time to rest or something"

Marriku sat down the corner and sighed, running her hands along the sheath of her right katana. Squall was talking with Zone, Watts and Rinoa about the mission and Amaya, Zell and Selphie were messing around with the train cars. Everyone was so calm about this. What if one of us falls off the train or something goes wrong? no one had asked that.

Marriku rubbed her forehead and sighed, getting up and looking out the train window. The hillside was passing by fastly, she hadnt even heard the train start. She walked over to the train set and said, "Guys, be serious...This is our first mission." "Riku, whats wrong?" Selphie said, her hyper frown turning into a frown. "Nothing, im just a little nervous about this. Arent you guys?" she said, her eyebrow raised. "Im sure nothing will happen, we can only hope for the best, ya know" Zell said, excitedly. He starting punching at the air.

"Your taking this very seriously" Amaya said, shouldering her staff. "Yeah, i just cant keep thinking that something is going to go wrong." "Dont worry it wont" Amaya said, confidant. "Yeah your right.." Marriku said. "Okay, guys!" Rinoa said, calling them foreword. "The presidents train is in site, when we are close, we'll head to the roof to get on the train."

Rinoa led them towards the back of the train, a ladder that led towards a hatch was above. Rinoa climbed up and opening the hatch, her raven hair whipping upward as she climbed. Then marriku climbed up. From ontop of the train, Marriku sighed shakily. The train was going awfully fast, which made her shiver. The rest of the team climbed up, following Rinoa's lead towards the front of the train.

Their car was almost touching ends with the presidents. "Just jump!" Rinoa called, having to raise her voice to be heard over the wind. She stood up, her thin body shaking from the wind and she leapt towards the other train. She landed on her knees, Marriku almost burst out laughing seeing her wince. She jumped next, feeling horribly sick when she was in the air, the wind ripping at her skin. She landing perfectly, smiling smuggly at Rinoa. Squall jumped, then Amaya, Zell and Selphie.

"The first train to unhook is just ahead! Who will be the sound sensor guard?" Marriku raised her hand, She crawled over towards the window. "And the Temperature guard?" Amaya raised her hand. "WHo will be doing the unhooking?" Zell and Selphie looked at Squall and he said, "I Guess." He crawled towards the panal, Rinoa following him.

"Ill tell you the codes!" Rinoa said, handing Squall a rope so he could drop down to the side of the train where the control panel was located. Everyone was in their positions, Squall dropped down the first time. "1124!" Rinoa called out to him, he pressed in the numbers. Marriku seen a big, bulky looking man through the window. He wore Galbadian soilder garments, but in a bright red color. "Hes comming!" She screamed. Squall climbed back up, just as the solider looked out the window.

"My guys comming too!" Amaya called out from behind her. A little shrimpy man in blue garments looked through the window next, the red man disapearing through a door and the blue man followed. Squall jumped down again and Rinoa called out, "4223!" Squall entered in the code and Rinoa called out once more, "3321." Squall started entering the code just as the red man came through the door. "Red man! hes comming!" Marriku screamed at the wind.

Squall jumped back up, his booted foot almost noticed by the red man. He glanced out the window and headed down the hall, the blue man following suit. "C'mon! next train!" Rinoa said. The train lurched, Marriku almost screamed. one side of the train was unhooked, they needed the next half unhooked, then the forrest owls' car would come and then they could interogate Deling once inside.

They headed towards the next side of the car, in the same positions. "Blues comming! dont go yet!" Amaya shouted. They stalled for a moment as the blue man patrolled the window and then went back to the other end of the car. Squall went down, Rinoa shouting "2234" he entered them in, Red begining to walk down the hall. "Reds comming!" She informed then. The red man looked out the window and almost looked up, before the blue man called to him, he ran towards the next car. "hmmm..." Marriku hummed to herself. "Two more codes!" Rinoa called, as Squall went down towards the control panel.

"1122" She called out, Squall entered it. The last code was "3312" and they we finished, the real presidents car was unhooked, Marriku could see the yellow owl's car come from behind them. They train pushed against the lone presidents car, and then they were hooked together. The team of 6 ran towards the yellow car, jumping into the hatch and back inside the train car. Rinoa patted down her hair and then jumped up and down. "Finally! we can interogate him! Bring your weapons, just incase he wants to get hostile or something" she warned before heading into her pink room and bringing out her weapon, the pinwheel.

Marriku grabbed her Katanas from the presentation room and they headed towards the door to the next car. Marriku sighed and said to Amaya, "She better know what shes doing." Amaya nodded. Marriku burshed her hand against the black onyx jewels that were attached to her wrists and sighed again. Rinoa came up and placed her hand on the latch to enter the next car. "Are you prepared?" They all nodded. She opened the door, and a smell of cleaner and coffee filled Marriku's nostrils.

The president's car had plush, expensive looking crimson red carpeting and the walls were decorated with wooden panals. The president was sitting in a grey leather booth, his face hidden from them. Rinoa stepped up to him and said, "President Deling!" He looked towards them. He had greasy grey hair that was slicked back and wore a fancy black stripped suit. "Who a-are you?" He said. "We are the forrest owls! your trapped, ya know!" Rinoa said, sounding very unprofessional. "yOU think yOU can treat mE like this?" His voice falling and raising. He stood up out of the booth, a crazy expression was on his face.

Rinoa's eyes were wide and she stepped back, but the president advanced on her. "yOU siLLY fOOLs chaLLENGE ME?" HE shouted in the air, Rinoa falling towards the ground and covering her head with her hands, as if expecting the president to explode. Squall ran forward and pulled out his gunblade, slashing at Deling but missed. The president laughed a cruel and deformed laugh before lunging and Squall. Marriku threw off the cases of her Katanas before attacking, slashing the presidents arm and pushing him back.

Selphie jumped foreward and hit in straight in the face with her nunchaku, and Rinoa regained her footing, looking pale in the face. The president lunged at Selphie, sinking his teeth into her shoulder. She screamed and Squall stabbed the president in his shoulder, Deling pulling back and sinking to his knees. It was like he was quivering all over, his body changing shape. "...T-this isnt the real Deling!" Selphie cried, her fingers touching her bleeding shoulder.

The president warped into a pale, greyish white creature, with wild emerald eyes. his arms were lengthy and skinny and one foot one enourmously big and the other normel sized. Deling giggled shrilly before swiping his claw at Squall, scratching him in the face. "Blizzard!" Amaya said, raising her staff. The icy air attacked the president, but it looked like it didnt do any damage. His long arms lunging at Amaya, but Marriku stabbed him through the hand, spinning around and landing a perfect kick to his deformed head.

His other hand swiped at Marriku and grabbed her leg, but Selphie hit him with her nunchaku and Zell left hooked him. He dropped her and lunged at Rinoa, Slashing at her. Rinoa punched him and flew back, striking him with her pinwheel. Marriku crossed her katanas and whispered "Dark Messenger." The demon Diablos appeared, attacking the zombie Deling with a monsterious hit. Deling flew back into the wall, Selphie attacking with her nunchaku and Amaya using a Thunder spell.

Marriku shouted and lunged, her katanas raised and she starting slashing at him like crazy, his body oozing a drippy green substance. Zell ran up and kicked his side, then punching him the in face. Deling fell to the ground, Rinoa attacking him next. He began to quiver again, this time his body began to melt. The white skin turned into a tarry black and they all stepped away as the Fake Deling slowly died, his tar body sinking into the carpet like acid.

Marriku closed her eyes and turned around, placing the cases back on her katanas. "...what the hell" Zell said, as he turned towards the door. The seeDs retreated back to the forrest owl's train car. Rinoa sighed sadly and said, "Guess we cant interogate him now..." "you should be thankful Squall saved your ass, or else you would have been food for that fake Deling" Marriku said, pointing at Selphie who was gingerly looking at her wounded shoulder. Rinoa stared at her for a moment, looking to say something when Watts came in the room.

"We have some information about the real Deling! Hes comming to Timber, he going to make an anouncment using the live broadcast system. It must be something big, because that system hasnt been used for 17 years!" He said, sounding amazed. Rinoa placed her hands to her mouth and said, "Well, then we should head to the TV station! We can catch him there! We should only need a party of four, so why dont two of you guys stay here and relax?" Selphie nodded and said, "Ill stay behind...my arm is seriously killing me after that freak bit me!" Zell nodded as to agree.

"Well, lets go!" Rinoa said, opening the door and a warm breeze flew into the metal smelling train. Squall, Rinoa, Marriku and Amaya jumped out and headed east, past the train tracks and onto a bridge. Rinoa stopped and stared at the train station, every track was empty. "Hmmm...thats strange. The trains have stopped running" She thought out loud. She then lead them towards 3 buildings. One was a comfortable looking home, the other was a large buisness building and there was a set of stairs that led to the last building, which was a popular looking bar.

"If I remember correctly, im sure that if we go through the back alley of the bar, we'll get to the TV station!" Rinoa said, running down the stairs excitedly. 'She has to stop acting so hyper, its really getting on my nerves...' Marriku thought as they followed her through the front door of the bar. There bar smelled horribly of alchohal and there were a few people sitting at tables drinking. Rinoa led them out back through a heavy metal door and they came into an alley. There were tons of empty boxes out here, along with some stray cats and garbage cans. Rinoa led them towards a large maze of stairs and heard the door of the pud bust open. Watts came sprinting towards them, huffing and puffing.

"Rinoa! Dont just bust in there, i just heard that everything is being heavily guarded, so dont take the chance." He explained. He lean leaned against the wall and tried to catch his breath. "well...what should we do..." Rinoa said to no one in particular, squatting down and wrapping her arms over around her legs. "we need a new plan..." Squall sighed heavily. "Whats wrong?" She said. Marriku could tell he looked annoyed.

"If you have something to say, say it" She said defensivly. "How can you just sit on the ground and think up a new plan? That doesnt work, you need time to figure out this kinda of things, you cant just sit around for a few seconds and come up with some plan that is out of order." He said. Rinoa's arms dropped to her side, her face blank. "Your not serious about this" he said. She squinted at him. "we are serious, so serious, it hurts" she said, placing her hand on her heart for effect. "how can you say that...your horrible!" She screeched before running off into the bar. Squall looked away and then glanced up at the large outside TV.

"I think the broadcast is about to start" Amaya said. The trio headed up the stairs to get a better view of the TV. The screen when blank and then an announcer took the screen, standing behind the worn, wooden podium. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Im VERY excited to announce this. The Live Broadcast system is being used for the first time in 17 years so the president, President Deling of course, can make an offical anouncement!" he said excitedly.

"could he be anymore happy?" Amaya said and she giggled. "Now, here is...President Deling!" The annoucer shouted, backing out of view. President Deling stood behind the podium, looking exactly like the fake deling they had just fought a while ago. He cleared his throat and said, "I would like nothing more than peace in this world. Galbadia and the other nations should unite, to be one. This cannot be possible if we all dont cooperate"

"Could this be a peace talk?" Marriku whispered. "Now, the Galbadian Nation is taking steps towards Nationwide Peace and we have aquired a new Peace Ambassador. We are very please to inform you that the Ambassador is-" he was cut out by a large crash and voices started to scream in the backround. Seifer took the stage, raising his gunblade and slashing at the galbadian soliders who chased him. Marrikus eyes widen and said, "What the hell is going on?"

Seifer grabbed the president and placed the gunblade to the mans throat. 'What do you want? let me go...If you kill me now, My army will strike the nations as fast as possible" Deling groweled. Quistis took the stage and said, "Back away! You'll only provoke him!" to a team of Soliders. She faced the screen, her blue eyes were glossed with seriousness. "Timber team, report her at once! This is an order!"

Marriku sprinted up the next set of stairs, followed by Amaya and Squall and ran down the bridge and pushed her way into the TV station, a camera was smashed on the ground and 2 galbadian soilders lady dead. Right behind them, from the door, came Selphie and Zell. "Im glad your all here" Quistis said. "Seifer, what do you think your doing?" Squall said. "What are you planning to do with this guy?" He said gruffly. "how did he know..." Marriku said. Did he know of Rinoa's plan to interogate Deling? "I couldnt stop him!" Quistis cried, "He broke out of the disciplinary room, and he directly came here...im sorry."

"Take this idiot back to garden!" Zell said. Marriku's eyes widened. "So...you are from garden. If you hurt me, my army will destroy garden. Now, if you dont want that to happen, you better let me go" Deling said, laughing at them. "Good job! Your and your damn mouth, i knew it was going to get you into trouble one day" Seifer said, tightening his grip on Deling. Seifer dragged Deling into the next room. A large silky white curtain covered the whole room.

"Poor, poor boy..." Came a voice from the curtain. Marriku, Squall, Amaya, and Quistis entered the room, watching on. "Whos there?" Seifer shouted, looking around wildly. A woman appeared, in a beautiful low cut black gown, with a large headdress on, shaped like the head of a bird. "Confused? What shall you do?" She said, her voice icy and mysterious. She giggled. "Stay away from me!" Seifer said.

"I know what you are feeling, you feel trapped in this situation. Yes? I am correct." "Shut up! Stay away!" Seifer growled at the woman. She giggled and said, "Are you afraid of my help? Dont be." "Im Not." "Come with me, I shall save you. Your childhood will be no more" She said, raising her arms, her fingers looked like claws. President Deling flew against the wall, his eyes wide. He ran towards the emergency exit. "Say goodbye to your past, Say hello to your future" She purred. Seifer looked back at them and smiled and headed towards the woman. They both disapeared through the curtain.


	7. Questions and Dreams

A/N: yay! Five reviews! Im so happy! I'll need to get writing soon, i already have 3 chapters writen in advanced. . Please enjoy! Also, review! Thankies!

* * *

Where was Seifer? Who was that woman? Amaya had alot on her mind, just as someone burst through the emergency exit. "Sefier was just here!" Rinoa said, running to them, her eyes scanning the room wildly, "Where is he?" "Some woman took him" Selphie said scratching her head. Rinoa looked towards the ground and sighed, "He'll be alright, I know it."

Rinoa looked up and said "Well, the base is destroyed. Galbadian soilders must have found it or something. No use going back" "What about everyone else? Zone and Watts, are they okay?" Marriku asked. "Yeah, i dont know where they are. But they are pretty good at escaping" Rinoa said. The party, now with 7 members headed outside of the TV station, and towards the back alley. "I wonder who that woman was..." Amaya said, as they entered the smokey bar. "The ambassador?" Selphie suggested.

"Who knows..." Marriku said, sighing. They went through the entrance of the bar and up the stairs, a woman came out of the comfortable looking house. She had a white bandannd wrapped around her head, that hid most of her chestnut brown hair. "Cheif?" Rinoa said, running towards her. "Rinoa, I heard what happened to your base. If you'd like, you can stay at my house," She said, motioning for them to come in. They entered and came into a little kitchen.

"Thanks alot Cheif" Rinoa said, sitting at the table. "Why dont you guys go rest upstairs? you looked pretty tired. They all nodded and trudged upstairs. There were two children in the room and a small bed. Squall and Marriku sat at the bed, Rinoa and Amaya plopped down on the wooden ground and Quistis, Selphie and Zell stood. "So who is that woman anyways?" Quistis asked. "Well, in Timber, mostly everyone is part of a resistance group and Cheif is the leader of the 'Forrest Fox.' Shes helped the Forrest Owls out alot." Rinoa replyed, leaning against the bland green looking wall.

Amaya sighed and said, "I wonder where that woman took Seifer. Quistis, did Seifer tell you anything? or did you just follow him here?" "I had no choice but to follow him, Headmaster Cid ordered me to. He was pretty worried about Rinoa," Quistis said. Every eye was on Rinoa. "How do you two even know each other?" Squall said, not caring to look at her. "We met last summer," Rinoa said defensively, "We also talked at the ball. He was really interested to hear about the Forrest Owls."

They heard loud rappings at the door, and they heard a gruff voice say, "Is anybody in there?" Cheif came through the door of the little room and said, "Hide! Galbadian soilders are at the door, try not to make any noises!" She ran back down the stairs. Amaya breathed heavily and rested her head against the wall and sighed. They heard commotion comming from downstairs and the door slam shut. Cheif came back up and said, "They're gone. You should try and find a way out of the city, theres soliders everywhere."

"What should we do? Trains arent going anywhere near Balamb" Selphie said, jumping up. "Well, in the Garden code, it says if we cant go to our assigned Garden, we should head to the nearest Garden. Which is Galbadia Garden." Quistis said. "How far away is that?" Rinoa asked. "we have to take a train here to a place called East Acadamy. Then we have to go through some forrest area, but then the Garden wont be far away." Quistis said.

The team headed downstairs and Rinoa said to Cheif, "Thanks for letting us stay here." "Take these, just in case" Cheif said, handing them potions, Antidotes and Remedies. "Thank you" Amaya said quietly as they headed out of the house. The train station was upahead. They headed foreword, Amaya noticing an old man comming their way. "Rinoa!" He said. He didnt sound young at all, he sounded just like that kid. "Zone! your alive!" Rinoa said, almost embracing him. "Theres one train heading out of here, i got you guys some tickets." He said, pulling them out of his vest pocket. "5 for the seeDs" he said, giving them to Squall. "One for you" He said to Rinoa, "And one for me." Quistis stood empty handed.

Zone looked down sadly at his ticket and forced it into her hands and said "Take it, you need it more than me anyways." "I cant accept this" Quistis said solemnly. "Just take it! the train is about to leave!" he said, walking away from them. "We'll meet again one day!" Rinoa called to him, smiling, her eyes were glossy. They headed towards the train and entered, everyone looked pretty tired. "The train bound for East Acadamy is now departing" a cool voice came from the loud speakers.

"Open up!" Selphie squeaked, close to the sliding doors that led towards the cabin. 'God, her and her love for trains...' Amaya thought, but should couldnt help but smile. Selphie ran in as soon as Squall used the tickets on the control panel. She ran towards the rows of windows and squeed as the train lurched out of the station and into the grassy hillside. Amaya yawned and headed towards the cabin. She entered and sat tiredly on the worn couch inside the room. Marriku entered as well. "I've been thinking," She said, leaning against the bunk beds placed in the corner. "How are we going to get out of this world? Once the game ends, what will happen?" "I have no clue..." Amaya said. "I've been trying to come up with some awnser" Marriku said, sitting down just as Rinoa, Quistis and Zell came in.

Zell jumped up onto the top bunk and quistis sat on the couch and Rinoa laid on the bottom bunk. Amaya rested her head back and tried to sleep. She shifted uncomfortable, the weight of Marriku's question still fresh in her mind. How would they get out, What if the game ended and they just disapeared? Where was her real body right now? She sighed and stood up, walking out of the cabin and towards the windows. Selphie was humming excitedly. They were comming into more dry areas, the grass turning into blades of brown and cracked sandy land.

The train was slowly stopping, an annoucment blaring over the loudspeakers "East Acadamy Station. Next Stop, Dollet." "Well, we better go!" Selphie said, jumping up. They headed outside and waited for the other, Selphie was tinkering with the chain on her nunchaku. One they all regrouped, Quistis pointed to a large woodsy area, which was the only green site for a while. "Thats the forrest. If we just cross through, Galbadia wont be far ahead." They trudged toward the forrest, Amaya felt a little lightheaded. It was probally the heat, she wiped away sweat that had gathered on her forehead. She hadnt had any water for a long time, either, so it could be dehydration. When they got into the greenery.

Selphie stopped, a slightly worried look on her face. "What if the Galbadian Governement arrests us or something and broadcast it to the whole world?" Amaya hadnt heard the hyper girl talk so serious before. Zell stomped his foot angrily on the ground. "If something happens, it happens. Its all my fault anyways! I told them that we are all from garden, they could do something." Zell nervously turned to Squall and continued, "You dont think they will retaliate on garden? do you?"

"Maybe" Squall said, looking hot and frustrated. "We've got seeD. But what if they cant hold back the soliders?" "Depends on how strong the army is" Squall replyed. "I know..." Zell started, but then Rinoa stomped her foot. "Oh your a GREAT leader arent you? Do you like doing this to your comrades?" Amaya rolled her eyes at her. Why was she being so mean to Squall? What, because he said her stupid group was unorganized? _Face the damn facts!_ She thought angrily. "Zell wants you support, Dont you ever think about the well-being of your comrades?" She continued, her face flushed with anger. Amaya glanced at Marriku, who had a sour look on her face. She could see her kunckles white from her fists clenching on the handles of her Katanas.

"Dont you understand?" Rinoa said softly, almost calming down. Squall had suddenly turned pale, his eyes looking distant. "Are you listening to me?" She screeched. He placed his pale hand to his forehead and collapsed to the ground. Marriku and Selphie ran to his side, Rinoa scaredly standing back, as if this was her fault. Quistis backed up against a tree and placed her hand over her eyes and fell back, unmoving. Amaya fell to her knees. This same sensation from before. She closed her eyes tightly and blacked out.

* * *

Laguna, Kiros and Ward stood on a rocky hillside that looked down on a factory. "You sure this is the right place?" Ward asked, shouldering his harpoon. "Im pretty sure" Kiros said, his chesnut eyes scanning the distance. "I dont want to be patroling the wrong place like we did last time" Ward continued. The raven haired Laguna looked down and the map and sighed and said, "Brought the wrong map."

He looked down at the factory just as Ward and Kiros groaned. "Somehow, i have a bad feeling about this" Laguna said, putting the useless map into one of his pockets. "Well, we are on duty, so lets just go check things out." He said, rasing his gun and heading down the hill, his 2 comrades following. They walked onto a metal mesh bridge that led deeper into this factory. They watched as piles of rocks were carried into the factory by a converbelt."Seriously, this place is strange...What the heck would they be using so man of these rocks for? Maybe tombstones?" "Who knows," Kiros said, "Or cares." "Yeah, you've been acting werid lately. Why are you running around so strange?" Ward asked suspeciously.

"Strange? What do you mean strange? Im being cautious!" He said, looking behind them. He seen some people comming from the hill they were just on. "We got company..." He said, as they turned around. The people were soilders, with blades for weapons. They had horriblely bright white and blue uniforms. "Esthar Soilders...Still wearing those flashy uniforms" Laguna said. They came close to them, another group of soilders cornering them from the other side. Kiros squinted at them. "Laguna...?" Ward said, not knowing what to do. "Dont be such a weenie! Sett-What the?" One of the flashy soliders pounced at Laguna with his blade.

Laguna raised his gun and shot three times, the soilder still not going down. Kiros attacked with his hand-blades and Ward starting swinging his harpoon to attack the soilders. Two soilders went down and They attacked the other soilders. Laguna shot at the other soliders, one slashed at his face and Kiros attacked. When the soilders fell, Kiros said, "wasnt our mission just to patrol?"

"Why does it have to turn out like this?" Ward said, flicking the blood off of his harpoon. "Seriously...! I wasnt expecting this at all!" Laguna laughed. "Damn, Theres more comming! Lets make a run for it!" Ward said, pointing towrads a fork in the metal mesh bridge. They ran towards the right and jumped down the hole inside. "Why Does it always have to turn out like this" Kiros said as they ran down another bridge, entering another area. The walls looked covered in ice. Laguna bent down and picked up a key. He put it in hsi pocket and said, "Hey...wait, i have a hole in my pocket!" And the key swiftly fell out.

They team headed towards the north, taking a icy slop uphill and came upon a giant iceball. "I wonder what this is for" Ward said, rubbing his hands against the cold surface. "Look at this.." Laguna said, bending down and picking up a metal object. "A Detonater?" Kiros asked, comming closer. "We should press a button" Laguna said excitedly. There was two buttons, one blue and one red. "The blue one must mean its close and the red one means its far away. So there must be two things to blow up." He pressed the blue one. They sprinted towards the stairs set they had seen above and dove towards it, hiding in the safety of the stairwell.

When they looked out, nothing happened. "I didnt even feel anything" Ward said. "Lets just see where these stairs take us" Laguna said, heading up. They came to another set of stairs and they climbed up, reading a cliff. Below were a few boats and vessels, and a rush of sea air from the water. They were then cornered by Esthar soilders. "Dont tell me.." Laguna Began. "Of all the worst possible..." Kiros said. "Predicaments?" Ward finished. Laguan raised his gun and Ward aimed his harpoon towards one of the skinny soliders. Kiros ran up and started attacking with his blades, Laguna firing at the soilders. When one last solider was left, he raised his blade and said "Soul Crush!" in a raspy but small voice. He attacked Kiros and Ward, then fell to the ground and died, they both shouted out in pain.

When the soliders were finally all dead, the three comrades fell to the stone of the cliff. Kiros and Ward were hurt pretty badly. "Look!" Laguna said, barely having the strength to point below, "The ocean...Were saved! Lady luck is on our side! We can go to Galbadia!" "One would say we've been run down...thats what they'd normally say." Kiros said. "Dont say that, it might come true. Didnt you grandmother tell you that?" Laguna said. "If you say something bad, it will come true. Yeah, she told me that."

"Gggghhh...rrrhhhh..." Ward said, his voice damaged. "What?" Laguna asked, his eyebrow raised. "Somethings wrong with his throat, i think hes losing his voice." Kiros informed. "It...wa...fu...yo...guys..." He spat out. "Ward, that's way uncool. It's not a cool to say things like that. Just for that, you're getting' the Cuchi-Cuchi treatment! How's that, huh? Want more? Well? " Laguna said, getting up. Ward was silent. "...WHOA! A boat! check it out! we've got to get on!" Laguna said, jumping up. "A vessel..." Kiros said. "Whatever, we're going back to Galbadia!"

Laguna lifted up Kiros and threw him off the cliff, smiling at his handy work. He picked up Ward and threw him down next. "Heh, you guys sure have guts! You know how high this cliff is!" Laguna said nervously, as he prepared himself for the drop. He sat down and pulled himself down, one had slipping on the cliff. "Oh...Shi! No way!...AHHHH!" He screamed as he fell into the waters below.

* * *

Amaya opened her eyes and looked around. Still on the grassy forrest floor. It looked like she was the first one to awaken. "Welcome back" Selphie said. Amaya lifted herself up. "Was it Laguna again?" Marriku asked curiuosly. "Yep. I hope hes okay...He freaking threw Kiros and Ward off a cliff and fell off himself!" Amaya said, smiling. Squall and Qustis began to awake. "So we're all awake...I guess we can head on then," Squall said, regaining his balance. Right away, he took the leader role.

They party started to head through the forrest. "Um, Squall? Im sorry, I think i might have said too much," Rinoa said, sincerely. After finding their way through the hot forrest, they emerged. This area was dry and sandy. In front of them was the garden. It was a deep, crimson color and look almost alike Balamb Garden.

They headed towards the entrance, students were milling around the entrance of the garden, which was a long cement walk-way. As soon as they headed towards the turnstiles to enter the school, Quistis said, "I know the headmaster pretty well, so ill go and tell him our situation." They all nodded. Quistis headed through while the others entered a waiting area. The large black and white galbadia symbol was painted on the floor, a beam of light shining through the center. Amaya leaned against the railing and Marriku said, "hey, wait a second. They are going to think we know this garden..." Marriku said nervously.

"How many times have we played the game? we only have to go to that stupid reception room, so it will be peachy keen" Amaya said. An annoncment came through the intercom. "Attention. Balamb Garden Party, please wait in second floor reception room." Squall came up and said, "You guys should know where to go." "eeehhh, heh heh, yeah, sure!" Marriku said, putting on a smile.

Squall, Selphie and Zell followed Marriku and Amaya towards the north hallway, and up a set of stairs. They entered into a room which was guarded by some heavy looking fellow. They entered. It was a fancy looking room, which looked like it was used for only special occasions. There was an expensive looking glass table surrounded by white leather couches. A desk and cabinent was pushed into the corner. Selphie ran towards the window which looked down upon the other areas of the garden.

Marriku and Amaya settled themselves on the couch with Selphie, Zell paced nervously and Squall stood, wordless and Rinoa sat on the other couch. "Did Quistis go to classes here?" She thought outloud. "How long are they going to make us wait?" Zell said, his voice shaking with nervousness. Right on cue, Quistis entered the room. "So, how did it go?" Squall asked. She rubbed hre forehead and said, "Well, he understands. At least Galbadia isnt taking it out on Garden." Zell blew out a sigh of relief, "They classified it as a independent action." "So basicly Seifer is taking all the blame?" Zell asked, now looking relieved.

"The trial is over," Quistis said grimly "And the sentance has been carried out." Amaya knew what she meant. She looked at Rinoa's shocked face. "He...was executed?" She said in disbelief. "of course...he did attack the president. He did it for us." she sniffed. "Dont think of it as Seifer sacrificing himself for you. He must have been prepared for the worst, and so have you." Quistis said. There was a moment of silence before Quistis said, "Im sorry, I Guess that wasnt much consolation. I dont really have any good memories of him. But he wasnt a bad guy."

" I really liked him. I enjoyed talking to him, he always listened. Just by talking to him, I felt likeI could take on the world" She said, staring off into space. "Was he your boyfriend?" Selphie asked from the window. Rinoa smiled, not out of joy but sadness, and said, "I dont really know, I think i was in love. Ill never know how he felt..." "So, do you still like him?" Selphie inquired. "If i didnt, i wouldnt be talking about him. We met last summer, we had a good time together. I have lots of fond memories of him."

"I didnt like the guy...But executed?" Zell said solemnly. "You really hated Seifer. Didnt you, Zell?" Selphie asked. _God Selphie, stop asking stupid questions. Even thou i dont really like her, its hurting Rinoa's feelings_ Amaya thought as she glanced at the girl. She was still staring into space and her eyes were blank. "I did. But he was one of us." Zell said. Amaya glanced at Squall who looked distant. His eyes clenched in anger.

"I wont have it!" He shouted. "What are you talking about?" Zell said, his eyebrow raised. "are you MAD?" Selphie said. Amaya was ready to punch her. "I Wont have anyone talk about me in the past tense!" Squall said, running out through the sliding doors.


	8. No Plain Mission

A/N: I was waaaaaaaay too busy to put up another chapter, so heres chapter 7! yay! I have to get writing now, lol. Please enjoy! Also, please review!

* * *

Marriku was about to head out the door, when Quistis said, "Leave him." She sighed and leaned against the door and said, "So what do we do now?" "Well, i was going to say we were supposed to meet at the front gate, we are getting offical orders from Balamb and Galbadia. So lets head down there." Quistis explained. They filed out of the room and headed down the stairs, past the symboled floor and past the turnstiles. "You guys go on ahead, ill wait for Squall." Quistis said, waving them away.

Marriku yawned and followed Zell, Selphie, Rinoa and Amaya out towards toe front gates. Rinoa leaned against the metal railings, Amaya and Selphie were looking at the courtyard and Zell was in his own little world. Marriku was just wondering what Squall was thinking. It was so easy just to play the game and have that grey box come up and to be able to read their thoughts. 'I guess its diffrent when your actually in the game' She sighed. She seen Quistis and Squall heading their way, a car following.

"So that must be that guy..." Marriku said. "You know what we have to do next," Amaya whispered to her. The sorceress. "Just pretend im a seeD, it will be easier that way." Rinoa explained as they lined up as the car screeched to a halt. A blonde man in Galbadian unifrom came from the car and walked towards them. "Good day" He said, as they saluted him. "I have official orders from Headmaster Cid addressed to you. Following regulations, I have gone over these orders. After careful consideration of our options, we have decided to fully assist and cooperate with Headmaster Cid. Actually, we too, have been planning for this for quite some time now" he said. Marriku glanced at the confused faces of her comrades, besides Amaya.

She knew what they had to do. "In order to stress the importance of this mission, I must first brief you on the current situation. At ease. You all know about the sorceress being appointed as the peace ambassador for the Galbadian government. However, this ambassador thing is just a cover up. There will be no peace talks, only threats. The sorceress creates fear among people. Therefore, peace talks are impossible." he said, sounding nervous talking about the Sorceress. 'He too is afraid.' "Galbadia is planning to use this fear to negotiate favorable conditions for itself. It is clear that Galbadia's ultimate goal is world domination. Garden is no exception, either. It is a fact the sorceress is planning to use this Garden as her base. ...We have very few options available to us. We entrust world peace and the future to you." he said, sighing.

They saluted him and the blonde handed Squall a packet of papers, his blue eyes scanning the paper. "Any questions?" The blonde asked, looking over them. "The order says by means of a sniper, but we dont have anyone in our party with that skill." "We have that taken care of, Kinneas! Irvine Kinneas!" he called towards the courtyard.

A teenager stood up, his long honey brown hair tied back in a pony tail, with a tan cowboy hat sat on his head. He had a long tan coat and darker brown pants, shouldering his rifle. "This is your sharpshooter, Irvine Kinneas." The blonde explained, backing up towards the car. "Failure is not an option," he crypticly said. Irvine walked up to them, his hat lowered so they covered his eyes. He stood next to Squall as Quistis said, "So, what exactly is our mission?"

Squall looked very serious. "Our next mission, is no plain mission. They are direct orders from both Balamb and Galbadia garden. We are to...assassinate the sorceress. Kinneas is to shoot her from afar. We are to support him to our fullest. Should he fail, we are to attack head on" he explained. "Dont worry about that, I never miss," Irvine said confidantly. Marriku rolled her eyes and said, trying to sound curious, "where are we supposed to go? where will the sorceress be?" "She will be at the capital of Galbadia, Deling city. Once we are there, we'll meet up with General Caraway to go over the details." Squall informed.

Marriku glanced at Rinoa, her eyes quinted with hidden rage. 'Ha ha, we're going to meet Rinoa's dad!' Marriku giggled to herself as they exited the garden area, heading towards the train station close to the garden. "8 tickets to Deling city, please" Selphie excitedly said to the ticket manager. She handed over 3,000 gil and they entered the train. "open up!" she said, tapping on the metal door to go in towards the cabin.

Squall used the ticket to let Selphie near the windows, and sneakily Irvine followed. Marriku headed towards the cabin and she heard Selphie sigh. "A sigh of love?" Irvine said. "uh...no!" Selphie shouted at him. Irvine sighed and then walked back towards the group, Marriku following, snickering. The train lurched to a start and Irvine walked over to Rinoa. "Rinoa" he says dreamily. But Quistis cought on. "Irvine Kinneas! Behave yourself!" She snapped. He crossed his arms over his chest and said "No one understands me. Sharpshooters are loners by nature." 'Give me a break' Marriku giggled. "just do me a favor and let me be!" He said, over dramaticly.

Zell growled and hit the floor of the train, the train stopped momentarily, and then once again picked up speed. "Err, there was no damage to the train from that, umm...Minor Vibration. I repeat, there was no damage to the train from that minor vibration." Came a confused manly voice from the speakers. Quistis shook her head and headed towards the cabin, followed by Zell, Rinoa and Amaya. Irvine was just moodily looking out the window, trying to create this Loner vibe about him. Marriku glanced at Squall, she noticed he was looking at her too.

She felt herself blush and she hurried into the cabin. She sat on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed and sighed. Rinoa was gazing out the window and said, "we're getting close to Deling." "how do you know?" Amaya said, smirking. "I-uh, I've been there a couple of times before," Rinoa said, smiling weakly. She didnt, not yet, want to reveal that General Caraway was her father. whom she hated.

The sky was slowly turning from a bright beautiful blue to a purple-red haze of dusk. Marriku yawned and thought, 'i need a nap. And im long overdue for a shower...Maybe we can go to a hotel before the mission takes place or something. probally not...but i can dream!' The train smoothly stopped and they filed out of the door. They came into a fancy looking train station, workers were yelling for people to get aboard the trains and where trains were departing to.

Rinoa led the way up the escalators, and the came upon a night-time view of the beautiful sky, a view floats were hanging in the sky, the moon nor the stars were visable. Deling City seemed very busy, a fancy town for people who could keep up with the hussle and bussle of city life. "Well, im pretty sure the Caraway mansion is this way," Rinoa said, pointing towards the west, "We can take one of these buses thou." They climbed aboard a bus. Marriku settled herself into a black seat and sighed, resting her head against the window. She was dozing off, just as Selphie shook her awake. "C'mon 'Rikku! Were here!" She said, jumping off the bus.

Marriku sighed and climbed off the bus, streching. They were heading under a stone archway that led into the mansions courtyard, when a Galbadian soilder came into view, pointing his blade at them. "Who are you?" He said, glaring at them through his helmet. "We're seeDs, here to see General Caraway." Quistis informed him. "Caraway's mansion is this way...But i cant just let you walk in" he said mischeviously. "Why? I believe hes been informed of our arrival" Squall said. "I was order not to let you through these gates until your skills have been...tested" he said.

"C'mon!" Selphie said, jumping up and down. "What does he want us to do?" "Well, there is a tomb called the Tomb Of the Unknown King to the northeast. All you have to do is go in anf find a students ID number on his weapon. Zell sighed angrily, the Soilder retorted "There are many students like yourself who wish to call on General Caraway. There was a student from Galbadia Garden yesterday, who has yet to return from the test and we are asking you to find his ID number. Its simple enough." He handed them a map. "Come back when you have the ID number."

Squall looked over the group and said, "Its pointless if we all go, so why dont i take 2 other people and the rest of you guys can get some rest?" "Im going with 'ya man" Zell said, punching at the air. "I suppose ill go as well" Quistis said. "Well, we'll go to the hotel to get you guys once we have the number and we'll come back here" Squall said, as He, Zell and Quistis headed towards the north. Marriku sighed and said, "Hurry, lets get to that damn hotel, im dying here!"

Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine, Amaya and herself wearily headed into the shopping district, Marriku was sick of careless people running into her. When they reached the Galbadia Hotel, she almost collapsed at the front desk. "May I help you?" The woman at the front counter said. "Yes, 3 rooms please," Rinoa said, handing over the gil.

"A room for me and Selphie, One for Amaya and Marriku, and one for Irvine" Rinoa said, handing over the keys to the rooms. Irvine looked disappointed. "Pervert" Amaya said as she and Marriku headed up to room number 10. They burst through the door. There were two twin beds with black sheets on it, a dresser, and a small bathroom. "I wish i would have worn my normel clothes insted of this uniform" Amaya sighed, laying on the bed. She was right. Marriku felt uncomfortable fighting a skirt and the uniform wasnt so comfortable for running around.

Marriku headed into the bathroom and ran warm water into the small bath, she was greatful for being able to come to a hotel. She knew Squall and the others would be fine. She took off the uncomfortable uniform and sank into the bath, very happy to be able to relax. She washed up and wraped up in a robe and headed out of the bathroom and sat on her bed. Amaya was laying on her bed, eyes closed. Marriku put on her uniform and sighed, placing her hands behind her head and tried to doze off.

Marriku was roughly awoken by Amaya, her wet hair was wrapped into a bun, and said, "hurry, we're ready to go!" "Damn, i was finally relaxin' too..." She said, groggily, putting on her shoes. "At least we got a bit of sleep" Amaya said, shouldering her Staff and exiting the room. Marriku streched and picked up her Katanas, sadly taking one last look at the comfortable room and sighed, exiting the room. The party regrouped in the lobby of the hotel.

"Did you guys get the number?" Selphie asked, yawning. "Yeah!" Zell said, excitedly. "Lets head over to the mansion," Squall said, heading out the door. They followed and took one of the buses towards the mansion. When they got off, they headed towards the solider. "So, what is the number?" he asked, smuggly. "47" Squall said. The solider lost his smirk and said, "thats correct. Follow me." The solider led them towards the large doors of the mansion. The mansion was old and grey looking, with wide windows that were elumniated with light.

The solider opened up the door for them and they were led into a lobby area. "C'mon, this way." Rinoa said, pointing towards an oak door. They entered into a study room. With 2 windows looking down on the city, and a couch and a desk, an odd shrine with a woman with her hands outstreched was in the corner.

Irvine sat on the plush chair and put his feet up on the desk. "You sure are making yourself comfortable," Amaya said leaning on the desk. he looked like he was going to say something, his eyes looked deep in thought, but then he let it go. Rinoa looked around, her eyes knowing of the room. Squall stood near the door. Selphie watched out the window and Quistis and Zell sat on the couch. Marriku paced, trying to make herself look nervous. Inwardly, she was sighing tiredly. 'I wish i would have gotten just a bit more time to sleeeep' she thought, sheepishly.

Rinoa stomped her booted foot and said, "He always does this! Always making guests wait, i think ill go and complain! ugh! so rude!" She said, annoyed, walking over towards the door. Her pale hand was on the knob when she turned around and said, "oh yeah, this is my house." Everyone must have raised an eyebrow at her. "Is anything going to happen to you?" Squall said. "No way!" she said, smiling, "Just dont leave me behind, kay?" She exited.

After maybe another 20 minutes of waiting, the door opened and a man came in. He wore a regal black suit with matching tie, his grey hair slicked to the side. His eyes were onyx, unknowning. "wheres Rinoa?" Squall said suspeciously. "My daughter is not trained like you seeDs are, so I think its best if she stays home. She could become a problem to you in the future" he said. "Sooo, your rinoa's dad?" Selphie said, turning away from the window. "I cant remember the last time she's called me that." he said, his voice almost twinged with pain. "So your a general. Rinoa is a member of a anti-government faction...thats bad!" Zell said. "Yes. But it is our problem." Caraway said, walking towards the window.

"We have far more things to worry about than my daughter" He said, chuckling. No one was laughing with the old man. "We were hired by Rinoa. Once this mission is over, we are under her command. I dont know your situation, but dont get in the way when the time comes." "And? If I do?" Caraway said, narrowing his beady black eyes to Squall. "Uh, easy guys" Irvine said, brushing a strand of honey hair out of his eyes and getting up from the desk.

"We're here to knock off the sorceress, so lets get down to buisness" he said casually. "yes" Caraway said, regaining his formal posture. "Follow me, I shall explain this mission." He headed towards the door and the party followed. "im sure you know that Galbadia has announced that the sorceress Edea is the Peace Ambassador." He said, leading them out into the courtyard. "tonight, there will be a cermony to commeorate the event. a parade. it will start at the presidental residence." They continued to follow the General. Marriku noticed a couple sitting together on a blanket near a little pond. She sighed and continued on.

"Now, during the ceremony, we will have you split into two teams, The gateaway team and the sniper team. The gateway team will enter the gateway and standby. The sniper team will stand at the front of the presidental residence until the ceremony is over." They came to a large set of metal gates, leading into a larger important looking building. "This is where the sniper team will be waiting, right here." Marriku glanced at Squall, his blue eyes were contently fixed on Caraway. "Once the ceremony is over, a parade for the sorceress will then begin. Thats when the gate will open. We have to make sure nothing happens, this parade could be canceld if there is any commotion. We must avoid that at ALL costs. Once the gate opens, the sniper team will move out. It should be easy to get inside the residence, all eyes will be fixed on the sorceress at that point. The sniper team will head for the roof of the residence. In the corrider by the sorcresses room, there is a hatch that leads to the clock tower."

"Inside the clock tower is a carousel clock, the sniper rifle will be hidden. Stand by in the clock tower until exactly 20:00. The parade will begin by the gate. The sorceress will be riding on the parade vehicle. After it leaves the gate, the vehicle will turn left. Like this." Caraway began to run around the spacious road they were standing in. This way. The parade will circle once around the city along the outer road and return to this space. It will return on this side. Then it will turn right... ...and head this way." He said, demonstrating again. Marriku wanted to laugh at him, but she kept her mouth shut.

"Here's where the gateway team comes into play." Caraway continued, catching his breath and leading the team towards the gateway. It was a long arched building, with a door hidden on the side. "At this point, the gateway team will operate the console to drop the gates. The sorceress will be trapped inside the gateway. At 20:00, the carousel clock will rise out of the roof, carrying the sniper team up as well. There will be no obstruction between the sniper team and the sorceress. Take the open shot... BANG! That is all. Now we wait. You're free to go anywhere. Go check out the city if you wish. Just one thing. Stay out of trouble" he said, pointing a chubby finger at them. He sighed and began to walk back towards his large mansion home.

The party walked off towards the shopping center, Squall said they should be prepared. Marriku sighed as she looked through the shopping arcade. Amaya had walked off with Selphie and Marriku was walking witht the rest of the party. She sighed, Rinoa was looking at types of potions and Zell was Quistis was looking through the weapon shop. When they had stocked up on plenty of potions and phoenix downs, they headed towards the mansion.

Playing the game was so much easier, you couldnt feel pain. They would be up against the sorceress, some evil woman with powers that could pretty much kill them. 'Thats what phoenix downs are for...' She thought to herself, rubbing at her eyes. Caraway was sitting comfortably at his desk as they entered. "So. You are ready" He said to himself. He got up from the chair and brushed his suit off of any dust. "It's time to form the teams. The sniper and the leader of this operation will form the sniper team. The leader's role is vital" he said. Now, since there is seven of you, one extra person should go with the sniper team. Um, howa bout you young lady?" Caraway asked, pulling Marriku forword. She stood with Irvine and Squall as Caraway said "If the plan fails for some reason... ...or should the sniper miss... ...the leader must carry out a direct assault against the sorceress. The plan was devised carefully, because we intend this to be a covert operation. But our ultimate goal is to eliminate the sorceress, and we must achieve this at all cost. Even if they uncover our identities. So, who's going to lead the operation?" "I will" Squall said.

"Then ill leave the rest up to you" he said, exiting the small room. "So, who is going to be the leader of the gateway team?" Squall asked. Zell instantly looked regal, raising his fists as if ready to fight someone. "Instructor Trepe...Your in charge," Squall said. Zell frowned, but he instantly gained back his momentum. Squall, Irvine and Marriku left the room, Caraway was outside the door. Quistis, Zell, Selphie and Amaya were about to leave the room when Rinoa ran inside.

"So! I finally got out of there, what did that man say to you guys?" She asid excitedly. "Im sorry Rinoa, but we have to get going," Quistis said, pushing her out of the doorframe. "Wait! wait!" She said, pulling something out of her duster pocket. It was like a necklace with an elaborate oval stone on it. "Take a look at this thing! I found it in that mans room, its an odine bangle! It should supress the sorceress's powers!" She said. 'What are you going to do with it?" Selphie asked. "It should be effective if its Odine brand, they are number one when it comes to magical goods." Zell informed.

"Right!" Rinoa said, smiling. Quistis crossed her arms over her chest and said, "So what exactly are you going to do with it, huh? Are you planning to have the sorceress put it on? Who? When? How?" "Thats what we're going to discuss" Rinoa said softly, rasing her eyebrow at the woman. "We dont have time for this!" Quistis said, heading toards the door. "Squall, Irvine and Marriku are already standing by.; We have an operation to carry out too, ya know. Dont you understand? This isnt some father-daughter quarrel, this is not a game." With that said, Amaya, Zell, Selphie and Quistis left the beautiful room.

They exited the beautiful, but lonely mansion and headed towards the presidental residence. "Ill make the first charge when we make the full on attack-" Squall began, but cocky Irvine cut him off. "That wont be nescassary. I never have missed my targets, this wont be any diffrent." 'Shut up you little bastard' Marriku said. Quistis, Amaya, Zell and Selphie caught up to them. They came upon the golden gateway.

"The gateway team will wait inside the gate until 20:00. You can enter through this door. The sorceress will pass through the gateway at exactly 20:00. In that instant, lower the gates using the control console located on the top floor and trap her inside the gateway" Caraway said. Quistis and her team nodded, and they stood by as caraway led the sniper team to their positions. "So, why did the sorceress want to have extravagant parade?" Squall questioned. "She was to make a place for herself in Galbadia Garden, sicne she has chosen it to serve as her base." Caraway explained. "Okay, its starting" Caraway said as the crowds started to push against the metal gates. he quickly retreated to the safety of his mansion home. Marriku looked up to the sky and sighed to herself, her hands wrapped dearly around the handles of the katanas.


	9. The Battle and The Prison

A/N: Yay! I got 7 reviews, so thank you! I need to start writing more, but i really hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review! Thanks! oh yeah, this chapter...is very dramatic. o.o;;

Also, its going to take me a few days to update this week, Im REALLY need to start writing and i've been seriously busy with school. So maybe this saturday expect another chapter. sorry...

* * *

Amaya leaned against the door of the gateway, looking at the floats that hung in the air. "I should go apologize" Quistis said to no one. "We dont have time for that" Amaya said. "I must!" she said, running towards the mansion. "we should follow her, you know" Selphie said, before running after her with Zell. Amaya caught up as they entered the mansion, going into the study and finding that Rinoa wasnt there. "Where could she be?" Quistis said. Amaya heard a click and the door slammed closed.

"Hey..." Zell said, pounding against the door. "We're locked in!" he exclaimed. "We must find a way out!" Quistis said. Amaya raised her eyebrow and said, "Just break open a window or something! Break down that damn door! We dont have time for this!" But they didnt seem to even care about her words. "Dammit," She said, seeing the sorceress take the stage at the podium at the presidental residence. She seen Rinoa behind her.

She ran over to the desk and picked up the heavy chair, smashing it through the window. "What are you doing? Are you crazy or something?" Zell said."We're seeDs! This mission is very important and we cant be messing around because of some stupid girl!" She said. "We have to kill the sorceress or there will never be peace among the nations!" Quistis looked away and nodded. "Shes right. Lets go!"

They all jumped into the bushes below, and they ran towards the gateway, just as the gates to the presidental residence opened. Dancers wearing clothing of elaborate red leather and headresses with many feathers danced gracefully around the float, the coldly beautiful sorceress sat at on a royal chair with many torches lit at her feet. Seifer was kneeling at her side. Seifer...Was it just moments ago that we danced? Amaya thought. She shook her head. The clock was about to strike 20:00. Amaya held her breath as the rusty gates fell to the ground, trapping the sorceress and seifer. The sorceress got up, outraged and counfused and bam! The bullet shot foreword in the air and the sorceress raised her hand, the bullet flew away from her. _Head on attack..._ Amaya thought.

A speeding car came flying towards the gates, smashing against it and in a black flash, Squall appeared on the float, his gunblade rasied. "He cant take her down!" Amaya said, reaching for her staff. "Wait" Quistis said. Seifer stepped foreword, his gunblade raised as well. "I never thought it'd turn out this way," Seifer said, dreamily placing his eyes on his gunblade. "So, you've become the sorecress's lap dog?" Squall said. "I'd rather be called her Knight." Seifer said, smirking. Seifer charged him, their gunblades met in a sparking clang. Seifer pushed him back, but Squall spun around and sliced open his arm. "Heh, your better than you were before. I'll always be superior!" Seifer said, lunging at Squall.

Irvine, Rinoa and Marriku appeared on the stage. "I need to redeem myself" Irvine said, raising his rifle and shooting Seifer, grazing his shoulder. "I can fight if im with you, so thats why im here!" Rinoa said, shooting her pinwheel at Seifer. "Should we go down?" Amaya said. "When the sorceress makes her debut" Quistis said. _Shes right, 4 on one, thats hardly fair!_

Marriku lunged at Seifer, and they locked blades. Marriku pushed him back onto the ground, and he slashed at her legs. "you've got to do better than that!" She said, as Irvine shot and Rinoa attacked with her pinwheel. Seifer used a Fira attack which almost took Rinoa down, but Marriku, suprisingly, used a potion on her.Squall ran up and slashed Seifer one more time, before he fell to his knees. "I lost...I wont lose next time!" He cried. the Sorceress stood up, not suprised that her 'Knight' had lost. Amaya, Quistis, Selphie and Zell jumped down the ladder, out the metal gateway door and jumped on the float. "Just in time," Marriku said, both katanas raised. "a seeD, planted in a run-down garden," She said mysticly.

She stepped away from her throne and Marriku and Squall lunged at her. Amaya was suprised she didnt go down by how many wounds Squall and Marriku were inflicting on her. She raised her hand in the air and then at Squall and Marriku, they flew back into some column designs on the float. The designs collasped and in a cloud of dust, Marriku pulled herself up. Amaya raised her staff and said, "Blizzara" just as the Sorcress raised her hands. She was using Fira. The ice and flame attack met in mid-air, as if fighting, but the blizzard attack came through and shot at her, bringing her to her knees. "Get her while shes down!" Selphie said, hitting her numerous times with her nunchaku. Just as Zell was about to kick her, she lifted her hands and he rose into the air by his heel. With a wave of her hand, Zell shot into the gates, crashing to the cement ground. Amaya clearly seen him cough up a bit of blood.

Irvine shot with his rifle and Rinoa shot with her pinwheel, Selphie using her limit break to heal the party. Quistis went down next with a few Fira spells, Then Selphie. "C'mon guys! we can do it!" Marriku said, attacking her with the katanas. Amaya used a few Blizzara spells before the Sorceress froze. She rose her hands and 2 long spears of ice appeared. 'Oh no! I forgot this was going to happen!' Amaya said, her eyes frozen on Squall as she waved her hand foreword. The ice spears shot foreword, right at Squall's heart. Amaya lunged foreword and pushed Squall to the ground, they both slammed down into the metal flooring of the float. the ice spears shooted into the crowds. In a maniac craze, the crowd burst into screams and people were running each which way.

"Useless girl!" the Sorceress shrieked, Amaya rose into the air and with a scream and a terrified look on her face, disapeared.

* * *

"Bring her back, you bitch!" Marriku screamed, lunging at the sorecress and stabbed her right through the shoulder. The sorecress's made-up face was close to Marriku's, "You too shall perish like your pitiful friend" she whispered coldly. "I will not!" Marriku said, she made sure to spit in her face. With her left katana, she stabbed her in the other shoulder. The sorceress screamed in pain as the blade went through her shoulder. Galbadian Soliders lifted the gates and swarmed in. "Bring her back!" Marriku screamed. The sorceress giggled and lifted her hands, throwing Marriku against the wall of the gateway. 

She slashed at the Soliders that came foreword. "We cant let it end like this!" She screamed, ignoring the flaming internal pains that raged through her chest and rib cage, getting up and still attacking, seeing Selphie already being dragged off with the soliders. "We have to get Amaya!" she screamed as the solider grabbed her. She tripped him and punched the solider who had Quistis in the face. The sorceress was gone, Marriku shrieked her agony.

A solider came up and, his fist like a knive, chopped Marriku in the neck. She dropped to the cement ground, paralyzed. 'Amaya...no...ill save you...dont worry..' she thought as hot tears fell down her cheeks. This was her best friend in the whole world, no evil witch was just going to kill her! The soliders picked her up and carried her off into a van, she finally blacked out.

* * *

Amaya opened her eyes, gingerly. She was seated in a chair, in a black metal room. She stood up and almost fell back down. "You must still be tired after the journey" A voice rang out of the room. She cocked her head to the side and seen Seifer. "Where...am I?" She said, rubbing her head. "The desert Prison" He said. "I'm being arrested..." She whispered. 

"How do you figure?" Seifer asked. "Hello, i attacked the sorceress. Wait-where are the others?" She said. "down below. They are arrested. You are not." "Why?" Seifer smiled and said, "Become one of Lady Edea's followers. Join me and we can fight the seeDs together!" he cried. "No chance" Amaya said, glaring at him. 'Wait...if i decide to join him...maybe I can get the guys and we can escape!' she thought. "wait...you are right, Seifer" She said, placing her hands behind her back. "I do hate them. Always trying to be the hero, So useless. I want to join you. And Edea."

He smiled and said, "you made the right choice." She smiled at him too, not out of happiness. But out of joy, the sucker! She wanted to laugh, but she wanted to keep her serious face. "You should get rid of that uniform, Edea might not like them," he said, handing her a dress. It was almost like her dress from the ball. "Thank you." She said, bowing to him. he left the room and gratefully changed her clothes. She would just pretend to be on the sorceresses side for a little bit and then as soon as they think she was under their control, she would get everyone out! She seen two black rubber bands lying on the cot that was in the room and she tied her hair into baos. She looked at herself in the cracked mirror and smiled. Hey, at least she looked good.

But she couldnt be thinking about that in a time like these. Marriku and the others needed her! She seen her staff in the corner and picked it up and exited the room. The rooms looked like they were made of black metal material, Galbadian Soliders dressed in blue guarded a room. She looked around, not sure where to go. "Amaya, come," Seifer said. She followed him into a room into the corner. There was a large platform screwed to the wall and a few chairs in the room, a large control panel in the corner.

A large sound came vibrating through the whole building, the sound of gears grinding against gears. the sounds of metal mechanics in work. A cell appeare through the glass of a window. "Its time to interogate the seeD leader." Seifer said, joy apparent in his voice. Amaya clearly remembered this scene. This is where she would turn on them, if possible. Seifer kicked open the cell door and she heard voices from within.

"Heh, Squall you're pitiful" He laughed. She heard a crash and then, "Take him away!" Two flame red moombas appeared, dragging Squall out of the room. His crystal blue eyes scanning Amaya before glaring. She somehow tried to tell Squall, with body and eye movements that she would rescue him in no time. But he didnt seem to listen, she was an enemy to him now. She knew she was doing the right thing, if she would have objected to Seifer, she would be thrown into the jail as well and that would get them no where.

Seifer smirked at Squall before turning serious. "I'm sure you can imagine what happens now." He said. "What do you want?" Squall said. "Tell me what seeD is. Edea demands to know. "Dont you already know?" Squall questioned. "obviously not. Im not a seeD. So tell me." "Theres nothing, even if there were, you think I'd tell you?" "Heh, Didnt think you would talk that easily."

Seifer snapped his fingers, the warden nodded and pulled the switch on the control panal and a ear splitting ringing sound filled the room. Squall clenched hie eyes and was trying not to shout out in agony. Seifer snapped his fingers again and the warden lifted up the switch, the sound disapearing. "Even if YOU dont talk the others will" Seifer said, his blue eyes narrowed.

"They...They're all here?" Squall said, his voice cracking. "Oh, you bet. But since I like you this much, I thought you should go first. I was hoping you'd be there, Squall. So, how did i look in my moment of triumph?" Seifer said, mocking him. Squall's eyes looked distant and his head drooped. "He must have passed out..." You thought out loud. "Damn..." Seifer said. He turned to her and said, "Dont worry, the fun has just started." Seifer signalled the warden to press down the switch, the ringing sound came back. Amaya looked on in horror. "Stop! You'll kill him, dammit!" She screamed.

Seifer turned to her and said, "What are you in love with him or something?" He laughed and she want to kill him. She would have to wait for Squall to wake up to take him down. Squall's blue eyes fluttered open and Seifer turned to him. "So, your awake. Now, what is seeD?" Before Squall could awnser, another guard dressed like the warden came in. "The missles are targeted for the garden are ready to launch at your command, Sir," He informed. "Excellent. Now, Balamb is going to be destroyed on charges of training seeDs to oppose the sorceress." "You cant do that!" Amaya called out. Seifer shot her a nasty look.

"As I was saying..." He trie to continue. "You sick...Freak!" Amaya spat. "What did you say?" he said, grabbing her by the throat. She laughed as she was being forced into the air, her throat closing. She kicked him straight in the face and twisted to the ground. She grabbed her staff, noticing Squall's look of shock, and whispered, "Blizzaga" The spell took out the warden and guard. She was lucky, she remembered there was a anti-magic barrier cast on the building, but this room wasnt affected.

Seifer got up and she pushed him into Squall's cell, slamming the door shut and using the dead-bolt to lock it. "Amaya..." Squall said. "Dont talk, your pretty weak. I just got to get you down from there and we can get the rest of the guys out of here," She said, smiling at him. She ran to the control panel and pressed a button and Squall fell to the ground. She scanned the room and said, "I guess the weapons arent here..." She walked over to him and said, "Did ya think I turned on you guys?" "Yeah" "No way, that is not me!" She said. "Can you walk?" She asked, squatting down next to him. He nodded and got up. "we just have to get our weapnos and save the others and we can go."

They headed out of the room and Amaya seen some guards. "Stay here...I'll ask them where everyone else is." She walked over to them, putting a serious look on her face and said, "Which room are the prisoners located at?" "We arent supposed to tell you" One guard spat at her. "Oh yeah? Dont you know I'm with Edea now?" She crooned. "Oh, sorry. Just dont tell her...They are on floor 8" He informed, "Take our private elevator, we insist!" She smiled at them and then walked back to where she was before. "okay, lets just run...I dont want to look suspecious and just take 'em out, so...run!" They sprinted towards the elevator, "Hey! Stop right there!" the guards screamed as they began to run after them.

"Go! Go! Go!" Squall said, Amaya ran into the elevator and numerously pressed the little '8' button. The guards were close to grasping reach, when the heavy metal doors snapped shut. Amaya sighed heavily and said, "that was close..." He nodded. A little melodic ding was heard and the metal doors slid open. There weren't any guards on this floor, so it was possible that no one knew that she was helping everyone escape. She did see two soliders. They had Marriku's katanas, Squall's gunblade and everyone elses weapons besides Rinoa's and Irvine's. "Hey! You two there!" Amaya said. The soliders turned around in freight. "W-what? Did we do something wrong, miss?" "Uh...Edea wants the weapons back now, so give them to me." She said, walking over and snatching them, "Now, get moving!" They scaredly saluted her and ran off.

"C'mon, they could be in this one..." Amaya said, handing Squall his gunblade and then walking over to one door and opening it. Sure enough, Quistis, Zell,Marriku, and Selphie were on the floor. "Amaya...!" Marriku said, running up and hugging her. "Your alive! We thought you were dead! You too, Squall!" Selphie said, hugging Squall. Amaya pushed Marriku back and smiled, giving her the katanas. She gave everyone else their weapons and said, "we should be getting out of here...," Amaya said, knowing that they would just run into more problems. "I think I can find the way out, I had a dream where I was ward...and well, he works in this place!" Zell said.

"Wait, where is Rinoa and Irvine?" Squall asked. "We dont know about Irvine, but some guards took Rinoa somewhere..." Quistis explained. Squall nodded and turned to Zell. "So, you know this place?" "Yeah, I think we should head to the very bottom!" Zell said. "Theres some private elevator thing we could take to the bottom..." Amaya said. "Okay! lets go!" Selphie said, jumping up and down. The party headed outside and seen a troupe of guards. "Your not escaping! Attack them!" He shouted. As the guards advanced on them with swords, Marriku asked, "Are we fighting these guys or what?" "Lets run for it!" Amaya shouted, pointing towards the elevator. Everyone made a run for it, the elevator was a bit small, but they didnt have time to think about it. The party of 6 pushed themselves into the elevator, a guard snatched his hand inside of the elevator, and in an instant, the elevator doors slammed shut. The guard screamed, painfully pulling his arm out as the elevator smoothly rode to the bottom.

When they reached the bottom, They looked around the room. "Lets try this door..." Zell said, going up to a large, metal red one. He pulled on it and he flew back as mountains of sand flew at him. "What...We're buried underground?" Squall said, his eyes shined in disbelief. "Damn...what do we do now?" Zell said, sounding distant. Amaya shook her head, she should have warned them. But they heard a loud clatter of gunfire.


	10. Escaping and The Missiles

A/N: awww, no new reviews! I've been trying to keep up with writing this, but school has been pretty grueling lately. Also, I'm co-writing a few gundam wing fan fictions with my brother, so I've also been busy with that. But i havent forgotten this! Please read and review! thank you!

* * *

"Sounds pretty bad up there..." Quistis mumbled. "Wait...it could be Rinoa and Irvine!" Selphie said, a worried look stricken across her youthful features. "We should try to get up there, it could be Rinoa...or Irvine..." Squall said, herding them back into the elevator. When they made it to the eigth level, they heard a mix clatter of gunfire and a lone booming sound of a rifle. Marriku cocked her head to the set of stairs leading up and seen someone fall to the ground. "Stop trying to act so cool!" A young voice came from above, and Rinoa walked down the stairs.

"If you would have agreed with me earlier, we wouldnt be in the mess!" She said, kicking Irvine and she turned her head to the right and squeed when she seen Squall. "Squall!" She said, running to him and jumping up and down. "Rinoa! your alright." Quistis said, smiling. "yay," Marriku said, a fake happy smile on her face. "Of course she is, I was her escourt" Irvine said, getting on his feet and brushing dust and sand off his coat. "Whats that supposed to mean?" Zell said, his eyes narrowed at the sharpshooter. "aaaahhh..." irvine said, but Rinoa cut him off.

"My father pulled some strings with the military. He told them to get me and only me out" Rinoa explained. "Then-" Irvine tried to continue, but Rinoa cut him off once more. "So this guy here," She said, a suprised expression on her face, "He came and got me! Just me! Knowing you were all captured!" "aaahhh, thats-" "Isnt that horrible?"

"Alright, Alright! I said i was sorry, thats why I'm here to help!" Irvine said, glaring at her. "After I scratched you to death" Rinoa retorted. "Uh...A-Anyhow, now is our chance!" "The basement door is buried in sand," Squall said. "Of course it is, this place is buried underground." "Buried?" "Thats right. This prison is-" "There they are! Its the escapees!" A guard shouted.

Irvine pulled his rifle from his large brown trench coat and started to fire. "Go! Head up, and ill hold them from here!" He said, his eyes full of determination. "Up?" Squal "So, this guy here...He came and got me! Just me! Knowing you were ALL captured! Isnt that horrible?"

"Alright, Alright! I said i was sorry, thats why I'm here to help!" Irvine said, glaring at her. "After I scratched you to death" Rinoa retorted. "Uh...A-Anyhow, now is our chance!" "The basement door is buried in sand," Squall said. "Of course it is, this place is buried underground." "Buried?" "Thats right. This prison is-" "There they are! Its the escapees!" A guard shouted.

Irvine pulled his rifle from his large brown trench coat and started to fire. "Go! Head up, and ill hold them from here!" He said, his eyes full of determination. "Up?" Squall said. "We dont have time! Just go! Trust me, the exit is up there!" Irvine said, still shooting. "...okay." "C'mon, I think i know the way!" "I'll Stay with Irvine..." Quistis said, not moving. "You sure?" Selphie asked. She nodded. They ran towards the elevator and Rinoa pressed the highest number it could go. "I hope they'll be okay..." Marriku said to no one in particular.

* * *

Watching the rest of the team go up by elevator, Irvine said to himself, "My turn to boogie now!" He aimed at the guards and shot. He had never felt a part of a team before, he was an orphan and never really had friends. He could barely remember his childhood, at the age of 6 he came to Galbadia Garden because, still, no one had adopted him. It was heart breaking, but he knew he could help these guys out and maybe then his worthless life would mean something. 

"oh crap..." he said, when he heard a dry click from his rifle. "Uh...Im out..." he said, facing the blonde ex-instructor who kneeled next to him. "They've stopped firing! Go up and arrest them! On the double!" A guard barked orders. "Perhaps we should follow everyone else?" She suggested. "Good idea..."

They got up and ran towards the elevator, narrowly missing the hail of gunfire that picked up once again.

* * *

When they came up to the last floor, Squall led them towards a large opening and into the outside. A booming voice rang out from the a set of loudspeakers. "Prisoners may not go beyond this point. You'll be terminated." 2 large robot machines and a solider dressed in red came at them, the solider running up and locking blades with Squall. "Attack the machines! I got this..." He said, pushing the guard back and slashing at him. 

Marriku crossed her katana blades and whispered, "Dark Messenger." The death black demon Diablos appeared from the sky and attacked the machines, it hardly scratched them! Marriku heard the elevator hum in motion and seen Irvine and Quistis came out from the heavy metal doors and sprang into action. Irvine was almost helpless because his rifle was out of ammo.

Selphie attacked one of the blue machines with her nunchaku, but it wouldnt help much. Marriku tried looking for a type of cord or switch they could push to deactivate the machines, but they wouldnt stop moving. They were twisting and turning and slashing at the team with their metal arms. Squall had taken out the guard and attacked the machines. "Try a thunder spell or something!" Marriku called out to Amaya. She nodded and raised her staff, mumbling something before a strike of lightning came from the clear blue sky and struck one of the machines. It froze and made a loud ringing, crackly noise before springing into action again.

Squall took notice and raised his gunblade and said something and the perfect blue sky turned cloudly and black. A large blast of lightning shook the ground as the god, Quezocotl rose from the lighting. It flapped it wings and struck the two machines with a large electrical beam and both machines froze and clanged nosily to the ground. They were defeated. "whoa..." Zell said, looking below. A sea of sand was below them, not a blade of green grass or a building in view. "We're in the middle of nowhere!" Selphie said, stating the obvious.

"Lets just head for that structure over there..." Squall said, leading them towards the bridge that led to the next building. Marriku was last, her eyes hooked on the screw shaped columns that held this building up off the ground. She didnt notice that she had stopped walking. "C'mon Marriku!" Selphie called, already standing on the platform near the opening towards the next structure. She started walking towards them, as the whole bridge started to shake. "Hurry!" Quistis shouted. Marriku began to run, the the bridge began to fall apart, the metal pieces of the bridge falling like a bullet to the ground. She was running, trying not to look behind her. She grabbed onto the metal sidings of the bridge as the metal walkway completely fell apart.

"Hold on!" Amaya shouted to her, worry and panic flowing through her voice. Marriku tightened her grip on the metal sidings, wishing that she wasnt afraid of heights. She, shakily, started moving slowly towards the platform. She screamed as she seen the screw shaped columns drilling into the ground, she started hurrying towards the platform, bits of sand getting into her eyes. She felt her hands slipping. She pulled herself up onto the sidings and lunged at the platform as the sand blinded her from seeing anything.

When she could finally open her eyes without getting more and more sand in them, she sighed. "That was way too dangerous...are you okay Marriku?" Rinoa said, crawling over to her. 'What? Rinoa actually being nice to me? scary!' "Yep. Thanks. That was way too close, Im glad im alive." She replied. The platform was pushed against the sand ground, the building in front of them was a type of garage. Two tank like trucks were left in there, side by side, one yellow and one black.

"We should just get going..." Squall said, glancing at Marriku and she nodded at him. "Ooh! Ooh! I wanna ride the yellow one!" Selphie said, running up and hugging it. "I'll take that one too..." Qusitis said, jumping into the driver's seat as Selphie got into the passenger seat. "Me too..." Rinoa said, waving at them before getting into the back seat, Zell following. "Guess we get the black one..." Irvine said, getting into the passenger seat. Squall took the drivers seat and started up the large truck as Amaya and Marriku climbed into the back.

The seats were made of cool and comfortable black leather and the windows were tinted. Squall started driving and Marriku closed her eyes. "That was pretty close you know...Why is this happening to us, that was supposed to happen to Squall," Amaya whispered, glancing at the men before looking back at her. "Who knows, I know that I am tired and I want a nap!" She whispered, smiling. "Yeaaah" Amaya said. Marriku noticed her hair that were placed in baos and her dress. "That dress has to go..." She giggled. "Yeah..." Amaya yawned.

As the truck was driving off somewhere in the sand, Marriku placed her head in her hands. She sighed, a headache slowly ebbing in her brain. She was exhausted, the guards were more than happy to try to beat them to a living pulp. She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes, almost hoping that they would be able to go back to Balamb and she'd be able to lay in her bed, or...Go home. She wanted to. She felt homesick...But. 'Who knows whats happened to our world...' she thought hopelessly, forcefully clenching her eyes closed.

* * *

When her eyes fluttered open once more, after a good hour or two of rest, she realized she was the only one in the truck. She unbuckled her seat belt and jumped out. There were at a crossroads, two paths that lead west and north. Selphie was standing on top of a wrecked car, the others stood around it. "Whats going on?" She asked, streching and walking towards them. 

"The sorceress is about to launch missles are garden..." Selphie said, her voice quivering from above. "What? Who said?" Marriku said, trying to make herself seemed shocked and horrified. She knew what was going on. "Thats what Rinoa heard from Irvine..." Selphie continued. "the only thing we can really do is go back to garden and warn everyone." Squall said, taking his alpha position. After a moment of silence, Quistis said, "Lets get going..."

Selphie stomped her foot on the metal wreckage and said, "They're targeting both Balamb AND Trabia gardens! We MUST interfere with the launch! We have to stop those damn missles!" She said, her eyes glinted with tears. "I just transfered from Trabia! I cant just sit around knowing that it's in danger! Please decide who is going to the Galbadia Missle Base, hurry! We can make it before its too late!" She pleaded.

Squall looked away. Rinoa jumped up and said, "Squall must decide on the party. he should go to Balamb because he's our leader. Anyone against this plan raise you hand! I dont mind which team you put me on, you know..." She said. "You're the leader Squall, What are the teams?" Quistis asked. Just as Squall turned to them, they heard a loud blast and the ground shook. A group of missles shot into the sky and shot like arrows toward the east. "I...heard they were hitting Trabia first...then Balamb." Irvine said quietly.

"I'm sorry...Trabia..." Selphie said, falling to her knees as tears dropped in the burnt wreckage. "I couldnt stop it! Please let everybody be alright...that was a miss! It has to be! Squall, we have to report to Balamb, who are you taking?" She said, getting up, her delicate body quivering in the wind. Marriku was appalled at her determination. "C'mon Squall!" Zell cheered. "Decide!" Quistis pleaded. Squall shook his head and said, "Amaya, Marriku and Rinoa come with me. The rest of you are going to the base...This mission is unlike any other. Its not an order or a request. Selphie, do you have some type of plan?" Squall questioned.

"I think if we take this truck here, we should be able to make it inside the base. But, thats it ya know. I'll have to think of the rest once we're inside. Do you think that'd be okay? I'm sorry...I mean thanks. there isnt much time, you better hurry to Balamb!" Selphie said, jumping off the wrecked car. Zell, Quistis, and Irvine grouped towards their "leader." Marriku waved goodbye sadly to them, knowing what they would be facing in the longrun. They all, glumly and wordlessly, got into the vehicle.

They drove for almost an hour, passing the sandy dunes of the desert to the emerald green grassy knolls of the forrest. They finally came upon a small town. The town had an up and running train station, but their was Galbadian soliders everywhere. "We've got to get on that train..." Squall said. Amaya, Marriku, and Rinoa followed him onto the only train in the station. Squall started the train and Marriku turned back and seen some Galbadian soliders comming near them. The train huffed and puffed until it started smoothly running. The soliders were running as well.

"Squall! They're comming after us..." Rinoa said. Squall didnt respond. They heard a tired out voice from behind them yell, "S-stop the train! heeeeeey! C'MON!" "Sorry!" Rinoa called to him. The solider was struggling to keep up when he just fell back. Marriku and Amaya burst out laughing, but Rinoa just looked on.


	11. The Missile Base

A/N: yes! another update! no new reviews, sadly. but, the last chapter i posted was a bit messed up, a few paragraphs got deleted and dont worry, i fixed it! so read it and then read this! also, this chapter may be a bit werid, i changed some things around a bit. I got writers block really bad when writing this, mainly because its following the story so much. I couldnt add as much personality to this chapter as i wanted to. So, please enjoy!

* * *

Selphie had driven west towards the missle base. It was a small affair, but it was heavily guarded, she could already see 4 maybe 5 Galbadian trucks parked inside. She nervously drove up to the gates, a secrurity guard comming out and inspecting their truck. "Alright, go ahead," the guard said gruffly.

Selphie slowly drove inside and parked. "Everyone ready?" She said, itching at her clothes. They all nodded, Irvine opened the door for them to get out. Luckily, there had been extra Galbadian uniforms for them to wear hidden in the back, but they were smelly and they made her skin itch like crazy! They heard a male voice boom out from a set of speakers saying, "Following the launch on Trabia Garden, prepare for the launch on Balamb Garden. All personnel take your positions!"

"When is the launch time?" Quistis thought outloud. "It doesnt matter, what does matter is that we have to stop those missiles! If theres a door, we go in! If there's anything we can break, we break! and in the end, we blow this place to smithereens!" She said, feeling almost crazy. But she had a power that she hadn't had for a long time. She was their leader and right now she could be saving garden students from being killed! "Hey Selphie, I like your attitude! Let's do it up!" Irvine said. Selphie giggled and then said, seriously, "Lets get a move on!"

They entered the metal building in front of them, it was like a garage. There were metal barrel canisters holding some kind of liquid inside. They came to two doors, Selphie spotted an ID check. "Uh-oh, we dont have an ID..." She mumbled. "So like... I found this in the car. Give it a try," Irvine said, handing her a cool plastic ID card. She slipped the card into the card reader and squeed when she heard the locks click on the doors. They went through the left door. They came upon a small set of stairs and there was a solider guarding a door. 'Yikes! There's someone there! What to do...!' She thought. "Lets just act casual! It might look suspicious if we're caught." She whispered to them.

They slowed down into a walk and passed by the solider without any trouble. Selphie sighed heavily and ran right on the metal catwalks toward another set of steps. There were 2 doors, 1 was guarded by a solider and the other wasnt. Selphie led them towards the unguarded one. It led them outside, on a large metal mesh platform. Soliders were working on some machines, so Selphie went over to see what they were doing.

"I'm bust now! whaddya want?" One said, struggling to get a wrench out of his tool box. "Oh yeah, arent we suppos'ta inspect the circuit room soon?" The other said. "Oh, its that time already? We're doing the real thing today, so there's no way we have time for it..." The one with the wrench said. One of the soliders turned to Selphie, which almost made her jump. "Sorry to trouble you, but could you deliver a message for us? Tell the guys by the missle launcher to go on ahead and we'll catch up with'em later" He explained. Selphie nodded and he said, "thanks a lot. We really appreciate it."

Selphie led the group back to the inside and nervously went to ask one of the guards where the Missle Launcher was. "What, you dont know where it is? Sheesh, they arent giving me enough money to be doing this..." He said, pointing towards the door which was guarded. Selphie and the others went by, the guard didnt even say anything to them. Selphie walked towards a solider who was working on a large machine and said, "S'cuse me, sir... I have a message for you."

"Well, what is it?" He asked, wiping his greasy hands on his uniform. "Its about inspecting the ciruit room. The maintenace team said they were too busy, so that they asked us if we could go ahead and do it," she explained. 'ha ha! Now we can get into the room and stop those missles!' she thought. "Oh well...okay then," The guy said, getting back to his work.

"Are you sure that was wise, Selphie?" Quistis asked, nervousness shaking through her voice. "Hey, we can take these guys if we have to! Relax," Selphie said, running down the metal catwalk to the soilder who was guarding the door. "Um, the maintenance team asked us to take their place with the inspection," Selphie said, saluting the guard. "Oh really? Then I guess my shift if over... I'm gunna call in my relief, Go ahead with the inspection then," He said, shaking them off and going outside. "hee hee! lets go!" Selphie said, running inside.

The circuit room was a large room, with a window looking on to a large light source. There was a large control panal in front of them with many buttons. "I'm not sure what to do, so i'll just press whatever!" Selphie said, like a mad scientist content on finishing his grotesque new experiment. She started smashing her hands against the buttons, not thinking nor caring about what she was pressing. 'For Trabia! For Balamb! Gotta stop those missiles!'

After a minute of smashing, she thought 'Thats strange...nothings happening...maybe I should try again.' "Here goes nothing!" She cried softly, smashing her hand down on a medium sized blue button. She looked at her party and glanced at the light source, as it slowly turned black. As it did, the whole room turned pitch black. "what? heey...what happened to the lights...?" She said, groping around for an emergency light switch or something. A dim orange light glowed over the room as an announcment came from the intercom in the room. "Electrical System Malfunction. Maintenance Team: Investigate Immediately," The announcer said. "We should go, it would look suspecious if they found us here," Quistis said, pulling Selphie out of the room as Irvine and Zell followed.

A troupe of 3 guards came rushing at them. "Hey! Whats going on here?" One barked at them. 'uh-oh, bad timing!' "We...uh, were just about to go call on you!" She said, trying to act cool. "Oh," The guard said, his voice lowering, "Alright then, lets take care of it!" The troupe went in the room and closed the door behind them. "C'mon!" Selphie said, running down the catwalk and down the set of stairs. "Hey! You! I havent seen you around here before..." A guard said, stopping them in their tracks.

'coooooommmmmmeee ooon!' she screamed inside. "we need some help in here. Do you think you can lend us a hand?" He asked. "Uh, sure," Selphie said, not wanting to sound impatient. "Follow me," he said, leading them into a room with many large missle carriers, "Power failure at a crucial time like this? what the heck are the mmaintenance guys doing?" He stopped and motioned to the carrier which was out of place, a group of soliders surrounded on side. "Okay, just go by them and help push," He said, motioning for them to go.

Selphie took a spot next to two bulky soliders and the guard yelled, "Go!" The carrier was slowly, inch by inch, getting closer to its place. Selphie hardly pushed at all, thinking 'Ha, just do it yourself!' When the heavy carrier was pushed into place, the guard came up to her and said, "Good job. All we need to do now is confirm the coordinates on the control panal. The program should be ready to go, get to it!" He said. 'Heh heh, now we're talking!' she thought, almost skipping out of the room.

The control panal was placed outside of the door and luckily, no guard or solider was around. "ok, so what should we do?" Quistis said, as they all crowded around it. "Lets just bust it up!" Irvine said, smiling. Selphie smiled and said, "Yea-oh...It'll be a mega bummer if WE launch the missiles by mistake...Lets just hold back and kinda mess around with it." "Sounds good!" Quistis said, pressing some buttons and the screen turned blue and she clicked on the error ratio selection and found the selection on 0. "Turn it up! Its sure to miss!" Zell said. Quistis did so and clicked out of the program turning around, they seen a guard behind them.

"Hey, your not allowed up here!" He screeched. "Um, but we came to report on the missle coordinate data!" Selphie said. "Oh...very well! Go right ahead," The guard said, madly. Selphie and the others climbed up the set of metal stairs and into a large metal door labeled 'Launch Control Room.'

"All systems go, sir!" A solider yelled from inside. "Everythings all set, sir!" Another yelled. "We had some minor setback, but proceed as scheduled! We're running behind, but prepare for the final launch phase!" A officer in red said, laughing hystercally. The soilders nodded and the officer grabbed a mic from the control panel, and clicked a red button which must have turned on the intercom system.

"Attention, this is the control room. We are now entering the final phase of the missle launch. Take your desiganted postitions and prepare for the launch!" He screamed. Selphie ran to him and saluted. "Hey...what are you doing in here?" The officer said, looking at her with his eyebrow raised. "we've come to report on the missile coordinates!" She said, firm and clearly. "Oh...," he said, deep in thought. "Don't move!" he screamed after a moment of silence, "I thought you looked suspicious! You're the intruders! No use hiding it now! That salute you did was completely wrong!" He stuck his sausage shaped finger in her face and she jumped back.

Selphie pulled a small black object from her pocket and threw it on the ground, a blinding light flashing in the room. She unzipped the stinky uniform and ripped it off, grabbing her nunchaku which was hidden inside. "TA-DAH!" She sneered at them, "Yes! Finally, that uniform was itchy and it stinks!" She kicked it, for effect. The guards held swords in their faces. "fight 'em!" The officer yelled. The guards attacked, Quistis snapped her whip on the ground and made one of the guards fall back on the ground.

Zell started fist fighting with the other guard, knocking his pathetic sword out of his hand. Selphie and Irvine took on the officer, he lunged at them with his large gunarm and smacked Selphie in the shoulder. She fell to her knees, feeling like she broke something in her arm as Irvine shot 3 times with his rifle. As Quistis finished her guard off, Zell moved onto the officer. He punched him right up-side the head, and tripped him to the ground. Selphie swung her nunchaku in the air, the end of it smacking the officer in the temple before he slumped against the cold, metal floor.

"ok!" Selphie said, gingerly rubbing her shoulder, "Lets stop the missiles, blow the base to smithereens, and get out of here!" They all nodded, looking very exhausted. "One of these controls panels should be the launch control mechanism," Quistis said, stepping over the knocked out soliders and taking a closer look at one of the panels. "Lets just split up and start looking," Irvine said, going to the next. Selphie went into the next room and seen a large button. "Any luck?" She said, pretty sure it was the self-destruct button "Yeah! Come here!" Zell said. "

The trio came in and stood around Zell as he pressed a tiny, square metal button carefully. "All we need to find now is find the self-" Irvine said, but Selphie cut him off. "Already found it!" She said, skipping into the next room and pointing to the large tomato red button. "we have to set a time limit...20 minutes is more than enough time!" Selphie said, jumping up and down.

"Self-destruct mechanism activated. 20 minutes util destruction. All staff evacuate the base immediately. I repeat..." A voice droned from the speakers int he room. "Woo-hoo!" Selphie said, rasing her fist in triumph, "lets hurry on outta here!" The party ran down the stairs and out of the Launch Control Room. They didnt notice a solider open his eyes and crawl, slowly, over towards the control panel. "its...hehehehehehee, not over yet!" He moaned, pressing a button on the panel. He then slumped over against the panel.

As they ran down the metal catwalk, Selphie noticed that everyone must have evacuated, which made it much more easier to get out of this dump. She led them towards the exit and heard a loud, booming noise. "What...what was that?" She mumbled. She turned to Irvine, who shurgged, Quistis, who shook her head and to Zell, who wasnt even paying attention. Selphie shook her head and led them outside. The Galbadian vehicles were being drove, in a frenzy, out of the base. Soliders were making a beeline to the exit and soon only left Selphie, Zell, Irvine and Quistis alone. The ground shook violently as a group of 12 missles shot from carriers on the ground, shooting into the perfect blue sky. Selphie sighed and said, "Well, lets mosey!"

The were at the gates of the base when they heard the ground shake and a large, mechanical sound. Selphie looked behind her and gasped. A large mass of metal was before them, with tiny machine guns and 6 protroding bumps at the top of the machine. "Theres no way im letting you all live! It would be inexcusable to Sorceress Edea! I dont' want to suffer her wrath! Are you men ready?" A voice called from the machine. They heard a chorus of shouts before the machine scooted forword and the tiny machine guns shot at them.

Selphie jumped out of the way, Irvine barely dodge a bullet to the leg. Quistis started cracking at the machine with her whip as Zell started to draw spells from the monster. It only had a variety of simple spells, from blizzard to fire. Selphie smacked it around with her nunchaku and Irvine shot at the protruding bumps at the top. The machine gun aimed at Quistis, she jumped out of the way and screamed. A bullet grazed her shoulder, she rubbed it gingerly as everyone continued their offensive attacks. Quistis sprang back into action, as they heard a rumbling sound come from the machine. THey heard a low pitched scream and one of the bumps blew into an inferno. "No! Damn them! Get the beam cannon ready!" Another voice barked.

"Be careful you guys!" Selphie shouted, as she raised her nunchaku. "Draw...Thunder!" She cried, a bolt of electricity went straight into one of the bumps. They heard the rumbling and a large golden beam shot at them. Selphie felt sickly warm and she fell to the ground, coughing and feeling extremely weak. "Draw...Cure!" She heard a voice say. She felt warm again, but sweetly warm, a good one. She got up, a little wobbly and said, "Lets beat this thing!" she looked at Irvine and inwardly said thanks.

As they kept up the offensive attack, many more of the bumps slowly exploded until there was none left. "F-finally..." Zell said, falling on his bottom to the cement ground. "We cant stop now! we got to get out of here!" Selphie said, pulling him up and running to the gate. She cried out when it was locked from the outside, her eyes glancing up at the barbed wire lined tops. 'Are we locked in...? Squall will take care of the rest right...?' She thought, turning back to her team. She sighed, and felt warm tears burn at her eyes. She shook her head and thought 'I wont cry! Its all over, but i will not cry!'

"It came quite quietly, I thought the end would have been more dramatic," Qusitis sighed, her blue eyes glancing towards the sky in a holy way. It seemed everyone wanted to speak their minds at this moment, It was going to be their final moments anyhow. "Squall...he didnt trust me. Thats probally why he put me on this team..." Irvine said, falling to the ground and tipping his hat to cover his violet eyes.

Selphie clenched her eyes shut and thought, 'What are you all saying? Squall chose us because he believed in us! I'm sure of it! We can do it! That's what he thought when he made this team!...isnt that right Squall?' She couldnt be sure...The ground shook horribly as the small blue building behind them blew into an inferno. Selphie lunged, grabbing Irvine, Quistis and Zell with her, towards the destroyed Galbadian monster, jumping inside the pitch black vechile, everyone gasping for breath besides her. Outside-the world was comming to an end. Or so it seemed.


	12. Incoming Missiles

A/N: sorry, im really sorry, I haven't updated. I had a pretty busy week and weekend, and I had barely any time to write. I just finished writing a chapter in advanced, so please enjoy this long awaited chapter! Please review! I had 800 hits last night and i came to check today and had 816! yay! please review! please!

* * *

After riding for hours on the train, they came upon the beautiful emerald grass of Balamb. The garden was just ahead of them, which made Amaya smile. "Well, I guess the garden is safe!" Rinoa said, running up towards the golden gates and putting her hands behind her back, rocking on her heels and looking at Squall. "Yeah, yeah..." Marriku said, inching closer to Squall. "Doesnt it feel good to be home, Squall?" She said. Amaya smiled at Rinoa's face, her young features squished together in annoyance. It made her look like a dog.

"We have to report to the headmaster, come on," Squall said, motioning for them to follow him. They headed inside. and It was like total chaos. Students were running around, looking in the nicely planted bushes in the courtyard and attacking other students. The garden advisors were screaming out orders and in the mess of it all, Rajin and Fujin confronted them. "Hey, your back!" Rajin said, putting his hands on his hips.

"Whats going on here?" Squall asked, his eyes scanning the mess of it all. "I dunno. At first, they were sayin' somethin' about roundin' up the seeDs, ya know? Now, everyone's either sidin' with the Garden Master or the headmaster and fightin' everywhere, ya know?" Rajin said, his voice sounding very dramatic. His tan features were flushed pink and Fujin shook her head at him and said, "DISTURBING!" "Disapointin' for the disciplinary committee. All our work for nothin', ya know!" Rajin said, glaring at all the figthing students. "Why are the seeD's being targeted? And where's the headmaster? Is he safe?" Squall questioned, a look of seriousness flashing through his features. 'Hes setting into leader mode, as always' Amaya thought, lightly smiling.

"We got no clue" Rajin said, shrugging. "We need to find him right away. Its urgent. Galbadian Missiles may be heading this way" Squall said, his emotionless voice hiding his thoughts and making his voice sound nonchalant. "WHAT? We gotta get outta here!" Rajin said, his onyx eyes wide with anxiousness. Fujin shook her head again and violently kick Rajin in the shin. "OOOOUCH! Geez, alright! We'll warn everyone about the missiles! Man, this is no time to be fighting, ya know!" Rajin said, shaking his head and looking to his partner. "We'll go look for the headmaster," Squall said, looking at his team for nodding approvals, which he received.

"CAUTION!" Fujin said, her blue eyes slanted like she was glaring. "Yeah, the fightin' is intense everywhere! And watch out for those Garden Master goons, ya know!" Rajin said. "Hey, who do you guys support?" Rinoa said. "Is this the right time to be asking that?" Amaya said, just wanting to annoy her. 'It isnt thou, fighting is going on all around us and missles are heading for the garden and we could be killed!' she thought. "Hey, jus' like Fujin said, ya know? We're with Seifer. Always have been always will" Rajin said, nodding at them and walked away, Fujin followed. Squall cocked his head, his eyes floating with thought.

"So, what is our plan of action, Mr. Leader?" Rinoa asked, standing up straight and stroking her Pinwheel. "Thats really going to help us..." Marriku mumbling, tapping her katanas against her shoulders. "As I said, we should find the headmaster" Squall said, sounding tired. "Lets go!" Marriku said excitedly, tapping her katanas faster against her shoulders. Squall nodded and led them through the groups of students screaming and fighting with each other. A worker at the garden ran in front of them and screamed, "Whose side are you on! The garden master or the headmaster?" 'wow, that guy is scary!' Amaya thought as Squall said, "Uh-the garden master!" "GOOD! go find the headmaster! Dead or alive!" the worker said, running away and almost knocking his sunflower yellow cabby hat off.

"We need to find the headmaster...before someone gets to him first..." Squall mumbled, leading them towards the Infermary. "Why are we comming here?" Rinoa said, running to catch up. "He could be hiding out with Dr. Kadowaki, or at least she might know where he is" Squall said. Two SeeDs jumped up at them, blocking their way from getting inside of the infermary. "Whose side are you on?" The screeched. "Should we fight them?" Amaya whispered. "Long live the garden master!" One SeeD shouted, running towards them with his sword raised. In an instant, Squall and the SeeD's blades met in a clang of metal against metal. Squall pushed him back as the other SeeD ran forward and Marriku kicked the sword out of his hand and said, "I dont think you want to do that."

The Seed, glaring and nostrils flared, stepped back gingerly. Dr. Kadowaki ran out of her office and towards Squall. "Stop fighting! Too many students are getting hurt already!" She scolded, motioning inside of her office where dozens of hurt students were being bandaged up. "We dont have a choice. Galbadian Missiles are heading this way." Squall said. Dr. Kadowaki placed a hand to her heart and said, "We need to evacuate!" "We need to find headmaster Cid first. Do you have any idea where he is now?" Amaya said. "No. Find Xu, shes been running around and she, im sure of it, knows." Dr. Kadowaki then turned her attention to the SeeDs and pushed them into her office along with the other injured students.

"Should we check possibly the parking lot next?" Marriku suggested. "Are you sure he would be there?" Amaya asked. "He could be, some of the SeeDs are on his side, so maybe they're hiding him somewhere" Squall said, leading them out. A group of students ran towards them, their weapons raised. "Sleep" Amaya whispered, raising her staff. a purple haze took over the students and they slowled down, eventually falling to their knees and snoring. "Good job" Rinoa said, nodding to her. They headed towards the parking lot, and to their suprise, Headmaster Cid WAS there! "Headmaster...!" Squall said, coming towards him. In a flash, he was gone. Two SeeDs jumped out and said, "Are you with or against the Headmaster?" "With" Squall said. The SeeDs relaxed and said, "We set up this hologram so it would appear that he was here, but we really dont have a clue where he is. Xu told us to find him, but its hard to fight against the people for the garden master. Theres too many of them" One explained.

"I see. Any idea where Xu is now?" Marriku asked. "Training center, I think!" The other SeeD said. They saluted them, and headed out again, a Garden worker pointing at them. "They arent siding with the garden master! Attack them at once!" A group of maybe 4 students jumped out, all armed with swords. "Fight them, but go easy on them" Squall ordered. Rinoa, ditching her pinwheel, resorted to punches and kicks to one of them, surpised that this student was so weak. Marriku didnt unsheath her katanas, but hit them with it, afraid the blades of her katanas would cause far too much damage. Amaya hit them lightly with her staff, afraid to hurt them, but the students were not afraid to attack them. A students sprinted towards Amaya and leaped into the air, the tip of his sword making contact with her face, a thin streak crossed her cheek a a dribble of blood flowed down from the fresh wound.

When the weak students were finally taken down, the garden worker shouted and ran for his life. "We've got to hurry!" Rinoa pleaded. Squall took the lead and led them towards the training center, seeing a lone female SeeD leading two junior classmen away from the gardenmaster goons. "Leave us alone!" She cried, pushing the junior classmen behind her, covering her face as the goons tried to attack. Marrikua and Squall ran forword, slashing at the two goons and they fell, clutching their bleeding wounds. "Are you okay?" Rinoa said, squatting down and looking the SeeD in the eyes. "Yeah, thanks to you guys. I was protecting the junior classmen and all of those garden master supporters just attacked! I escaped with these two, but i dont know about any of the others," She explained. After making sure they were okay, the party of 4 headed towards the directory.

"Where is she?" Marriku said, faking a look of confusion and anger. "Wait! There she is!" Rinoa said, pointing towards the elevator. Indeed, Xu was running up the steps and headed into the glass elevator and headed up. "lets follow her!" Squall said, running towards the elevator. When it returned, they got on and headed towards the second floor. When the glass doors opened, Xu ran towards them. "Who's side are you on?" she said, glaring at them. "Neither. We have urgent news and we need to see the headmaster now. Where is he?" Squall explained. "I'm listening..." Xu said, crossing her thin arms around her chest. "Galbadian Missiles may be heading this way." He said. "Here?" she said, her blue eyes wide,"...Alright. I'll inform him right away." "Wait. Where is he?" Squall pleaded.

"In his office," Xu said, smiling at him, "we made it look like hes hiding, but he's been there all along. Follow me." Regaining her perfect solider posture, Xu lead them back towards the elevator and took them to the third floor. "Hes waiting for you," She said, motioning for them to go forward, "Ill go tell everyone to evacuate." Xu left them alone as Cid turned to them, he was looking at the window. Squall, Marriku and Amaya saluted, Rinoa just looked on. "Sir" Squall said. "Xu has told me about the missiles. But, the intercom system is down so we can't announce the order to evacuate." "Xu, Raijin and Fujin are taking care of that," Squall informed. "I want you to assist them and then evacuate." Cid said, turning back towards the window.

"But...I have alot to report" Squall said, stepping towards him. "You can tell me later," Cid said, turning to him. Squall looked away, his eyes clouded in thought, as usual. "Do you have a problem with that?" Squall looked at him again and said, "Sir, what are you going to do?" "well, im going to stay here and see this to the end. After all, this place is like my home." "No! You cant be planning to die here!" Amaya said, her eyes wide. "You cant! Just come with us, please! You can always rebuild this place!" Rinoa said, walkign towards him. "You can rest assured. I am just going to try something. There still may be a way to save garden." He said, nodding at them. He then winced and fell to his knees. "Heh, I'm too old for this."

Squall stepped forward and kneeled next to him. "Sir, i'd like to handle whatever it is that you're planning" he said. "And why is that?" Cid said, smiling at him. Squall didnt awnser. "Quistis was right. You do have a hard time expressing your feelings." Squall shook his head and said, "Sir! Please tell us your plan!" Amaya, Marriku and Rinoa nodded, leaning in towards him. "Well, this building used to be a shelter, long before it was remodeled into the garden as we know it." Cid explained, pulling a key from his pocket and handing it to Squall, "Use that key to open the lock on the elevator. Opening the lock will give you access to the ID level. Rumor has it that further below the MD level, tehre is some kind of control system. IT was used when this pace was still a shelter, so I've never seen it. And I have no idea what it does. All i know is that it was used for the shelter, so it might prove effective agaisnt the missiles. At least, thats what im betting on."

Squall stood up and said, "I understand. We'll find the control room system and check it out." Cid, too, stood up and asid, "Good luck to all of you." They saluted him and all headed towards the elevator. "Miss Khushrenada?" Cid said. Amaya turned around and nodded. "Be careful down there." "Yes sir." Amaya said, nodding to him and then heading back with the others to the elevator.

Everyone went back into the elevator, and tried to relax as the elevator doors slid closed. The ride to the first floor was quiet, everyone was probally thinking of the missiles that were probally on their way to Garden. When the elevator stopped at the first floor, They crowded around Squall as he put the tiny silver key headmaster cid had given him into the key hole placed near some of the buttons on the control panel. "I never noticed that before..." Marriku said, smirking at Amaya. 'I really dont like all of this lying...but it must be done' Amaya thought as she nodded her head. "Alright!" Rinoa said, as a ladder appeared in the corner of the elevator, which was hidden beneth a little metal panel. "Nobod's been here for a while, so be careful" Squall warned, helping the girls down the ladder before comming down himself.

They came into a large hall, but it looked more like an overly large pipe than a hallway. The smell of gasoline was strong in the air as Squall said, "Lets go this way." He lead them down the pipe and they came upon a metal catwalk which led to another ladder. Amaya began to climb down and screamed when she slipped on a bit of gasoline that was on one of the ladders rungs. "Are you okay?" Rinoa said. "Y-yeah, im fine" She said, heavily sighing to herself and shakily continued down. There was a metal door in front of them, which Squall entered first. It was like a little control room, a large circular handle in the middle of the room. Marriku checked, but none of the controls were working. "its been so long since they've been used. How about trying to turn that handle thingy?" She suggested. They all took grasp of the handle, and with a little elbow grease, they handle rustedly turned. They heard the sound of gears moving and Rinoa looked outside of the door. "Hey, another ladder" She said, pointing. They all climbed down again, Amaya made sure there were no puddles of gasoline anywhere on the ladder before she went down.

The came down upon a metal flooring, it was in a circular shape. Squall, looking up, moved towards the left and his eyes came upon a ladder leading up. "I wonder whats up there..." Rinoa said, covering her eyes from the fluerescent lights above. "I'll go take a look, you 3 wait here." Squall said, as he began to climb. He was in the middle, and they heard a large, high pitched creaking noise. The ladder was shaking and it pulled off of the wall, as Rinoa screamed, the ladder and squall crashed through the glass window of a room located high above them. Squall climbed back down and Marriku said, "Whoa, are you okay?" "Yep. Fine" He said. He pointing towards a flashing green light which was placed next to another ladder leading down. "geez, what is with these ladders!" Amaya said, laughing as she climbed down, making sure her staff was positioned carefully on her shoulder. She glanced down and noticed that there were no other ladders leading down into the dark abyss below. She shivered as she climbed down and made it onto the metal flooring.

When everyone was safely down, Marriku pointed towards a switch which was craftly placed close to the metal sidings to the left of the ladder. "Should we pull it?" Rinoa asked. "Its worth a try" Amaya suggested. Marriku pulled it and a door, which looked like a overly large garage door, opened ahead of them on a bridge before them. 'Wait, theres a boss fight comming up...' Amaya thought as they walked towards it. She was right. When they got almost in the middle of the bridge, two blobbish looking creatures jumped up from the oily water below. "What are those things?" Rinoa said, jumping back and putting her hand securely on her pinwheel. "No idea...Just attack it!" Squall said, raising his gunblade as Marriku unsheathed her katanas. Rinoa attacked with her pinwheel as Squall and Marriku both slashed at the oily blobs with their blades.

One of the blobs slithered away from them and squished it body and from its mouth came(at least, what Amaya thought was its mouth) a blast of oil. It shot at Rinoa and she screamed as the black, oily substance covered her clothes. Her whole body began to steam. Amaya raised her staff and said, "Cure." A flash of green light took over Rinoa, and she stood up, still oily, but ready to fight once more. Marriku raised her katanas and said, "Dark messenger." Diablos appeared, almost too large to fit in the area and used his demonic attack against the fat creatures, doing a fair ammount of damage to them. Rinoa attacked with her pinwheel, dodging at least two more oil attacks. Amaya used the Fira spell, which the blobs were weak to, a handful of times. With a final few slashes from Squall's gunblade and Marriku's katanas, the blobs deflated and turned a whitish color against the dark metal of the ground.

"Are the dead?" Rinoa said, stepping back with Squall and Marriku. "I think so." Amaya replied. "We have to hurry, they might be comming any minute now," Squall said, looking at them. There was a ladder in front of them and they took it all the way down, comming upon a metal platform with a large control panel on it. "Looks like we're here..." Marriku said, leaning against one of the panels. "So, what should we do?" Rinoa said, looking at Squall. "The headmaster doesnt even know...How should we?" Amaya said, studying the panel. Squall began to press the center button repeatedly, dust from the controls began to rise into the air.

"What are you doing?" Rinoa questioned, stepping forword. "I dont know! What else can I do?" He said, frustrated. Suddenly, there was a loud, staccato noise that broke the eerie silence. "what the hell...was that?" Marriku said, as she moved away from the panel. The platform began to shake wildly, Amaya grabbed onto the railings as the platform rose into the air, moving insanely fast towards the ceiling. Rinoa screamed, also grabbing onto the railing. The platform didnt hit the ceiling, as everyone was antricipating. But it went through a sort of portal that appeared in the ceiling, the platform rising into the 3rd floor office. Two large metal "hands" held the platform in place and through the large window, they could see the missiles comming at them. "NO!" Rinoa screamed. "Missiles incoming!" Squall shouted.


	13. The flying garden and NORG

A/N: 895 hits! Woo-hoo! So this chapter came out late, I had a busy week(stupid school) and a busy weekend. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Review please!

* * *

The golden ring above the garden, rotating, began to glow violently. It gleamed like the morrning sun and began to lower itself, expanding as it went. It looked as if it was putting a type of sheild on the garden, explading a 'Wing' onto the backside of it. in a flash, a large cloud of dust and dirt began to rise from the ground, covering the air in a blackish-brown cloud.

As the cloud of dust began to disapear, the dozens of missiles became more apparent next to the innocent blue of the sky. Just as it looked they were about to ram straight into the garden, they made a turn into the sky and turned back, passing through the wing of the garden and not hitting it. Then, in a golden flash of light, the garden rose! Bringing up an avalanche of earth with it, the garden slowly moved across the emerald hillside.

As it made its was across the landscape, the missiles followed. They rose into the air once more and shot at the garden. Like shooting stars, the shot into the garden, some of the missiles sticking out from where they were stuck. In an explosion of dirt and inferno, the garden disapeared from sight in a mixture of earth and fire.

* * *

"I see...So this is the secret?" Marriku heard a voice. She opened her eyes, she must have fallen to the floor when the garden took flight. She picked herself up and heard Squall say, "I wonder whats going on outside?" "Lets go check it out!" Rinoa said, and followed by Amaya, "Come on, Squall, lets go." They took the elevator on the platform down and then took the glass elevator towards the 2nd floor. Squall led them to the deck located at the end of the hall through a large, reinforced black metal door. Marriku was hit by the smell of upturned dirt and the smell of the fresh air.

White birds flew happily over head, looking like pearls against the azure sky, the golden sun radiating off of their white wings. Marriku moved closer to the edge and looked down at the rotating golden rings at the bottom of Garden. The warm breeze eagerly played with her hair and she looked towards Squall and smiled, as he leaned against the edge with her.

Amaya was looking on from afar with Rinoa, her eyes glancing at the oceanic landscape. When they went inside, they heard an announcment come from the loudspeakers. "Squall! This is the headmaster, get back to the brdige on the double!"

"What is it now?" Marriku yawned. The fresh air and sunshine felt really good and she was ready to take a bath and then take a nice, long nap. "Who knows" Squall said, leading them back towards the elevator. After a smooth ride up to the third floor, they headed up the next elevator to get to the controls. When they got up, they seen headmaster Cid running around in a frenzy, pacing on the metal floor. When he glanced at them, he cried out, "The controls arent responding! I dont know what to do! If we dont do something now, we're going to crash into the town of Balamb!"

"What? Isnt there anything we can do?" Rinoa said, her black eyes going from Squall to Cid. "Can any of you think of anything?" Cid asked, his voice shreaded with panic. Marriku looked at Amaya, and then, as if they had ESP, they both starting pressing random buttons on the control panel. "Whats that going to do?" Rinoa said looking on. "I dont know! We cant just sit here!" Marriku said, slamming her small fist onto a large black key. At that moment, they hearda vibration surge through the entire bridge.

"Whoa..." Amaya said, rocking on her feet. "W-we're turning!" Headmaster Cid said, followed by a happy giggle from Rinoa. From the gigantic view, they could see the image of the tiny town of Balamb turning out of view and the image, once again, of the fresh sea. "You did it..." Squall said, raising an eyebrow at them. "We though you were a little too used to being the leader" Marriku said, playfully shoving him. "Yeah w-whoa! AHH! We're gonna crash into the sea!" Amaya said, her eyes wide with freight.

"Hold onto something!" Cid shouted. Marriku squatted down and clung to a piece of the metal railing, Rinoa and Squall besides her as Amaya jumped almost under the panel. There was a loud crashing noise that rang in her ears, the whole metal ground shook around her. She heard Rinoa yelp as the lights flickered. and then...It just stopped.

Marriku, slowly, rose up, her eyes blearily glancing out the large window. Beautiful sea waters could be seen from it. "Its alright everyone!" Marriku said, helping Amaya and Rinoa up. "I think the worst is behind us now," Headmaster Cid sighed. "Where are we heading?" Squall asked. "We'll drift along for the time being until we figure out how to meneuver the Garden. So, it looks like we can finally relax for a while. And some time considering what to do next. So much for my room...where am i going to change now?" Cid said, letting out a hearty laugh. Marriku was glad to laugh as well. She was so tired, she couldnt wait for that bath.

* * *

Marriku opened her eyes slowly and her eyelids fluttered softly until they opened wide. She was suprised to see she was comfortably laying in her large, luxerious bed in her palatial room. She glanced at her window, very faint sunlight could be seen. She sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes, then glancing at her alarm clock. 5pm. "I slept that...late? whoa" She whispered, getting up from her bed and grabbing her clothes from her desk, which she had carelessly throwren about after taking her bath. She was glad. She slipped into her comfortably broken in jeans and pulled on her plain black tanktop and then putting on her red sweatshirt on after that. After putting her shoulder length hair into a loose ponytail, she walked out the door.

Streching, she wasnt sure what to do. Marriku glanced around and shrugged. The hallway was empty and lonely. She walked down the hallway and into the "heart" of garden. She seen many students pass her by and even wave at her. 'What the? I dont know any of those people. Maybe because im a SeeD?' She thought, raising an eyebrow and heading towards the cafeteria. She couldnt remember the last time they had eaten something on their mission and she was famished.

When she came inside, she seen Amaya sitting at one of the lunch tables with Rinoa and Zell. Marriku sat down at the table and said, "what are you guys doing here?" She casually grabbed a french fry from Amaya's plate. "Well, we havent heard anything from the headmaster yet, so we're just kinda hanging around." Amaya replied. "I might do myself some training!" Zell said, punching the air with his gloved fists. "I think ill take a look in the library" Rinoa said, smiling at her plate. "Im...i dont know!" Amaya said. "Same here..." Marriku said, resting her head in her hands.

When Rinoa and Zell had gone their own ways, Amaya and Marriku had left to go to the quad. Sitting near the fountain, Marriku leaned back and said, "so...any idea how we can get outta here?" "I dont know...Do you think we'll be stuck in here forever?" "I dont know...its possible...Lets pray it wont happen. maybe if we beat Ultimecia...maybe we'll just kinda poof back into our world."

Amaya sighed and looked at her feet. "I guess we should be worrying about these things, but lets try to have fun. Lets just...not think about it. I mean, theres nothing we can do. Even if there is...well, we dont know it!" she said, looking up and smiling. "your right, but what if the days are passing like they are here? Are we in comas our something?" Marriku said. "Its possible. I hope not." Amaya said. She looked up and her cheeks turned pink. Marriku looked and Squall and Quistis had entered.

"Whats with you?" Marriku said, nudging her, her eyes still on Squall. "N-nothing, uh. I better go. yeah, bye!" She said, getting up and running out, Quistis looking back at her. "Hello Marriku," Quistis said, smiling and sitting down. She gazed at the glass ceiling and Squall sat next to her. "Um...So what are you two up to?" 'gah! im such a loser! stupid akward silences!' she thought. "Nothing really, theres not alot to do now that the garden can fly." Quistis said.

Marriku turned to Squall and locked eyes with him. She could feel her cheeks slowly turn hot and she sighed inwardly as Quistis began to talk again. "Whats wrong with you two?" her voice was suspecious, but she could tell...well, that Quistis knew there was tension between the two of them. "Well, I better just leave you to alone" She giggled, jumping up from her seat on the bench and walking away, humming.

'Oh great, im such a dork. Curse you, Quistis!' Marriku thought, twiddling with her thumbs. "...um, hi" She said, laughing at herself. 'Smooth, Yurameshi. Smoooooth.' "Hi" Squall said back, raising an eyebrow slightly at her. "so, whats up?" She said, trying to make herself seemed calm and relaxed. Nonchalant. "Nothing." He replied. "You dont talk much, do you?" Marriku said, poking him in the arm. "Lets go for a walk" Marriku said, feeling oddly brave and hooking her arm with his, pulling him up. They exited the Quad and walked towards the directory.

"So..." Marriku said, putting her hands behind her back, "...okay, nevermind...I'm just kinda nervous" She laughed. "Nervous? Why?" Squall asked, looking towards her. She turned away and was unsure why she was being so open towards him. She felt so nervous inside. "Um...I dunno..." She said, smiling at him. Just as Squall was about to say something, a Garden Worker came up to him. His golden eyes glared at them under his equally golden cabby hat.

"Student ID Numbers 41269 and 41258, Squall Leonheart and Marriku Yurameshi?" He asked. "Yes?" Marriku asked, looking at Squall and then back at the garden worker. "The Garden Master wishes to see you, report to the Master's Room at once" He informed. "Where is the Master's Room?" Squall questioned. "Take the elevator to B1. Dont worry, you have permission," The garden worker said impatiently as he walked away.

"Guess we better go" Marriku said, smiling at Squall. He nodded, and Marriku almost thought he was going to smile back. They made their way to the elevator and headed down. On the trip down, they came upon a steamy landing. The room they entered as have covered by a silky silver cloth, They exited the elevator and moved past it. Smoke rose from the ground eerily and Marriku almost sneezed. She turned when she heard the elevator move and Marriku turned around in suprise and seen Amaya. She had Squall's Lionheart, Her Katanas, and Amaya's staff in her hands. Amaya nodded her head half an inch at Marriku before turning to Squall. "I seen you guys come down here and I had to know what was going on. I kinda thought you'd need these" She said, handing him his gunblade, and smiling lightly.

She handed Marriku her katanas before they all jumped at someone shouting. "Let go of me!" the person shouted, anger and frustration clearly noted in his voice, "Im not finished yet!" A Garden worked came into view, restraining a horribly angry looking Headmaster Cid. The Garden worker pushed him forword, Cid crashing to the ground. "headmaster..." Amaya whispered, Squatting down. "Greedy Son-of-a-bitch!" Cid said, glaring devilishly at the Garden Worker. Marriku's eyes were widened at Headmaster Cid's language. She tried to supress a giggle, for she knew this wasnt the time for childish laughter.

"Why did I even both talking you! SeeDs were brought up for the future!" Cid shouted, his face ripe cherry red, "And that future is now! Why can't you understand!" Amaya helped him up, but the Garden Worker pushed him down again. Amaya and Marriku both stepped up to the Garden worker, glaring at them and clenching their fists. The garden Worker noted that they both had highly dangerous weapons in their hands and backed off.

"Squall! Marriku? Amaya?...You guys heard everything?" Cid asked. "Yes" Everyone awnsered at the same time. "I'm embaressed, but somtimes even old men like me lose their temper. Lets...lets get out of here" He said, getting up and brushing off his red blazer. "Sir," Squall said, "I have to give you my report." "Please come to my office later" Cid said, nodding his head and heading towards the elevator. The Garden worker, reluctantly, stepped forword.

"You're the SeeDs who returned from Galbadia, correct?" He asked, his voice almost quivering. "Yes" Amaya awnsered for the group. "Its about time. Master NORG has been waiting for you. Come" He said, motioning for them to follow. "W-whenever Master NORG calls you, be sure to be there within 3 seconds" The Garden Worker said, almost sounding terrified to say the Garden Master's name. "FUSHURURU! 3-SECONDS-ARE-UP." a large booming voice shouted.

The alien man revealed himself. His skin was yellow like corn and he had bug like feelers coming from his head. He wore a large purple robe and sat on a large, throne like chair. He smelled horribly like garlic and it was gagging Marriku. He was like a garlic smelling giant.

"FUSHIFURUFUSHIFURU...GIVE-YOUR-REPORT-ON-THE-SORCERESS." He shouted at them. Marriku wasnt even sure he was shouting, but it was his normel "inside" voice. After a moment of silence, the Garden Worker scolded, "Awnser him quickly!" Squall nodded and stepped forward.

"We failed to assassinate Sorceress Edea. Confirmation of Headmaster Cid's order was made at Galbadia Garden. After Irvine Kinneas of Galbadia Garden joined our party...We set off to carry out the "Sorceress Assination" order from Balamb and Galbadia Gardens-" "BUJUJURURU!' BALAMB-AND-GALBADIA'S-ORDERS? BUJURURURURU! YOU-WERE-FOOLED!" NORG shouted. "I...dont understand" Squall said, a look of almost childish innocence and confusion on his face. "FUSHURURURURU! EXPLAIN-TO-THEM!" NORG ordered the tiny Garden Worker.

"Master NORG has known about the alliance between the President of Galbadia and the Sorecress. He heard it frmo the Galbadia Garden master himself." "The Galbadian Garden Master?" Squall asked. "FUSHURURURURU! THE-MASTER-OF-GALBADIA-GARDEN-IS-A-SUBORDINATE-OF-MINE-NAMED-MARTINE." NORG explain/shouted. "Yes, in fact the sorecress and Garden are closely connected. That is why the sorceress will definitely try to gain hold of all Gardens. It was to kill the sorceress. An assassination was thought to be the best means. But...-" The Garden Worker explained, but NORG cut him off.

"BUJURURURURU! THAT-SLY-WEASEL-MARTINE-USED-YOU-AS-A-LAST-RESORT-FOR-THE-ASSINATION! HE-GAVE-THAT-ORDER-TO-PLACE-THE-BLAME-ON-ME! THAT-BASTARD!" NORG shouted angrily. Marriku shuddered as spit came from his mouth. "Are you saying that Balamb Garden had nothing to do with that order?" Squall asked.

"You just happened to show up just before the mission was to be carried out. They used you. But the operation failed and the Sorceress is still alive and..." The Garden Worker said, and another Garden worker appeared from behind master NORG's chair. "The sorceress retaliated. Just as we suspected. No doubt, it was the sorceress who ordered the missile attacks. Something must be done to calm the sorceress' anger. In order to do so, we needed to hand over those involved in the assassination to the sorceress. We had to show Balamb Garden's sincerity." He explained.

"Wait a minute...That's just-" "BUJRURURURURU! OFFER-THE-SEEDS-HEAD-ON-A-SILVER-PLATTER-AND-PRETEND-WE-OBEY-THE-SORCERESS!" NORG shouted with, what Marriku suspected to be, glee. "We're supposed to be fighting the sorceress!" Marriku shouted out. "Yeah!" Amaya cheered on. "What about all the training we endure everyday? What good is it?" Squall shouted.

"WHAT-DID-YOU-SAY? YOU-LOST-TO-THE-SORCERESS! QUIT-YOUR-WHINING!" NORG shouted, almost spitting at them and rocking in his giant throne. "Headmaster Cid was saying the same thing..." one of the Garden Workers said. "h...hey..." The other whispered. NORG glared at them with pure hatred as if he'd just been slapped in his giant, blubbery face. "BURURURURU! CID?" He roared at them. The Garden Workers jumped and ran towards the elevators, pushin themselves inside as the glass doors opened and closed.

"THAT-IDIOT-CID-DISPATCHED-SEED-TO-KILL-THE-SORCERESS. AND-IF-YOU-FAIL? THIS-GARDEN-WILL-BE-DONE-FOR! MY-GARDEN! IT-WILL-ALL-BE-OVER! THAT-IDIOT-CID. HAS-HE-FORGOTTEN-THAT-IT-WAS-I-WHO-PUT-UP-THE-MONEY-TO-ESTABLISH-GARDEN? I-WANTED-TO-OFFER-THE-SORCERESS-CID'S-HEAD-ALONG-WITH-THE-SEEDS. I-ORDERED-THE-STUDENTS-TO-FIND-CID-BUT-THEY-SIDED-WITH-HIM. BUJURURURU! BUJURURURURU! THIS-IS-MY-GARDEN!"

"NO!" Squall shouted, angrily, "It's not just yours!" "BUJURURURU! THEN-WHAT-IS-IT? IS-IT-CID'S-AND-EDEA'S? THAT-PATHETIC-MARRIED-COUPLE'S?" NORG shouted at them, almost tipping over on his fat face. "Wha-" "BUJURURURU! NOW-I-UNDERSTAND! CID-AND-EDEA-ARE-TRYING-TO-TAKE-GARDEN-AWAY-FROM-ME! YOUR'RE-ONE-OF-CID'S-FOLLOWERS-ARENT-YOU? PREPARE-TO-DIE!"


	14. Author's Note I

**Well, Well.**

**Im very happy to say this story has had 1040 reads! yay! But, there is some kinda sad news i must tell you. I've been pretty sick over the past week or so, and i've missed about almost 5 days of school. Its going to be a pain to make up all of my work and keep up with my current homework and learning all the stuff i've missed. So I think it would be in order if I put this story on hold. Only for a week or so.**

**I'll be pretty much ready to post in a week, I should be more than ready to start writing then.**

**Thank you,**

**Geostigma-Fulfilled**


	15. Amaya?

A/N: I just wrote the ending to the story...enjoy

* * *

NORG's pod, the metal looking 'case' that surrounded his torso and legs, turned a vivid shade of sapphire. Amaya held her staff out in front of her, trying her best to remember this fight. But she tried to keep on her toes, for NORG could have anything up his stinky, baggy sleeve. "c'mon guys! Attack!" Marriku shouted, unsheathing her katanas and rushing NORG. She attacked with a few skilled slashed to the pod itself, NORG glaring and shouting in his Shumi gibberish.

Squall Ran forword, his lionheart glowing as he almost flew across the pod, executing perfect hits to the pod. After preforming the Renznokuken move, Squall resorted to physically attacked the NORG pod with Marriku. The pod then turned a shade of Ruby Red and a green glow came over NORG. A hellish glow took over the floor underneath Amaya's feet and she screamed as a flame erupted from under her. Her skin felt alive, the flames licked her skin evily. She did her best to jump out of the flames, but she fell weakly to the floor, coughing and almost crying, but she couldnt and she wouldnt.. NORG burst out in his "bujuru" laughter. her eyes fluttered open and close and she could only here her heavy panted breathing.

"Amaya?"

_Amaya..._


	16. No Voice

Marriku's eys fluttered open, her eyes looking over the white ceiling of a room. 'where...am I? I can't talk...whats going on?' she thought. She felt herself rise and could feel her eyes widen as she realized where she was. The familar old brown couch, the sizziling playstation 2. Amaya's room! The evidence of the soda cans lay untouched and empty on the floor, close to the playstation. The screen was flashing static and nothing was visable.

She could see Amaya laying on the floor, her eyes closed peacefully. 'Wake up you idiot! Im awake, so wake up dammit! what the hell? Why can't I talk? what the hell is going on?' She thought furiously as she spun around the room. She bent over Amaya and punched her in the arm. She was stiff. Sorta cold. 'Eerie...' She thought. She was probally like that. She couldnt tell. Didn't Amaya just get burned by that attack by NORG?

She glanced out the window. Snow drifts slashed at the window, they must have been in a snow storm it appeared. Banks of snow appeared outside and the pale moon could hardly be seen over the heavy grey clouds.

She couldnt move. Couldnt breathe...what was going on? The feeling of joy she was feeling-so happy to see the real world-and now she couldnt even move or breathe! She fell down simply next to the tv, staring, bedlam, at the tv. the screen flashed bank, black, and then the begining movie of the game played. slowly, the credits rolled by and she could even hear the music. it sounded very far off, unclear. The main title went through and she could swear it said:

**_"Do you wish to continue?_**

**_Yes_**

**_No"_**

"NO!" She screamed. Her furious love for Squall was burning her heart, but still. honestly, she couldnt do it. she wouldnt be able to live knowing that it would never be true. he was a video game character, and she was just a simple girl who was trapped in a video game. she couldnt be that way forever.


	17. Birds Singing

What...is that noise? Birds? Singing? How is that possible?

Amaya opened her eyes slowly, shutting them tightly as the sunlight burned them. She sat up, her back felt like it hadnt moved for ages. After rubbing them fiendishly, she opened them and looked around slowly. taking everything in. She was alive. This was no game. Her skin wasnt crispy and burnt, and her staff was out of her hands. Bloodstained hands, she felt. She stared at the stained carpet and she sighed, her breathing shaking ever so slightly.

Her basement was before her. She stood up, her legs feeling ancient. She streched and her eyes took in everything before her. It was daytime, the sunshine glinting off the snow violently, burning her eyes again. Bird's were singing and her mom and dad's truck was pulled into the driveway. "wh.." Her voice cracked, like it hadn't been in use in ages.

"Amaya...?" A voice called, which also seemed older. She turned and Marriku was getting to her feet. "Hey...did you...dream that dream as well?" She said, smiling at her friend. It was a dream...right? "Yes. I think so." Marriku said, smiling too.

A good dream it was. Amaya then turned to her playstation and screamed, "DAMMIT! ITS BROKEN STILL!"

* * *

_Why did I write the ending to this story so fast and quick? and we were hardly into the 2nd disc? I didnt have anymore ideas. And anyways, I felt that it was going on too long. I mean, they still hadnt figured out how to escape the final fantasy world. Besides, I was thinking of many ways to get them out of the world and a good blow to Amaya's head seemed to do the trick. I also had in mind that Sorceress Adel would send them back. Too much writing. Im so very busy with school these days, I dont have time to write. Thank you very much for reading. I loved writing this so much, but I felt that it was time for a end. I thank everyone for reading and reviewing!_

_Geostigma-Fulfilled- 3_


End file.
